Bed of Roses
by Dani Masen
Summary: Fic Adaptada. Com o peso da confiança de uma grande empresa em suas costas, Bella se dedica ao trabalho, escondendo-se de traumas passados. Então, um pequeno gesto, como receber flores, muda sua vida e traz à tona sentimentos ainda não descobertos.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

_Mulheres e flores. Ambas têm uma mistura de beleza e mistério. Aquele algo, escondido em seu interior… _

_Que os homens tentam descobrir, e muitos nem sabem que existe. _

_A suavidade das petálas roçando na pele e como por vezes também nos ferem de espinhos… quando tentamos alcançar esses mistérios interiores. _

_Acho que vale a pena sair ferido, se puder chegar até as pétalas, sentir seu perfume, e o mistério de uma mulher. _

_Mas não todas as mulheres: uma só. Um prêmio para toda vida._


	2. Chapter 1 Grass Pink

**Capítulo I – Grass Pink**

"Ena realidade, sentimos que estamos muito bem posicionados, e se, o governo estiver envolvido, vai ser ainda mais amigável passamos pela legislação, então..."

"Me parece arriscado." – ele me olhou sério.

"Existem sempre riscos, Sr. Berry. Mas nós temos um excelente time administrativo, e uma legibilidade muito alta. Estamos muito confiantes, e essa é uma oportunidade maravilhosa para a empresa." – tentei parecer o mais convincente possível. – "Nós adoraríamos incluir o senhor como o nosso maior investidor".

"Simon deve ter muita confiança em você, para te colocar em uma negociação tão grande como essa". – ele me passava um estado de nervoso absurdo. Me olhava e nem piscava. – "Desde quando está na empresa?"

Sorri envergonhada.

"2 semanas, senhor."

"Hum.." – seu semblante não se mexeu.

"Mas.."– cortei. – "Apesar de essa ser uma das minhas primeiras negociações, eu sei tudo sobre ela, de cor e salteado. Ultimamente tenho respirado, me alimentado, dormido com ela." – respirei para pegar ar. – "Confie em mim. Se o senhor quiser repassar a análise de custos, a gente pode.."

"Não, não será necessário Srta. Swan." – ele me cortou. – "Isso pra mim já está certo." – ele tampou a caneta e colocou em cima de seu caderno de couro marrom. – Estou dentro.

"Você... está dentro." – olhei incrédula. – "Sério?"

"Sério." – ele respondeu com a voz grave, afirmando com a cabeça e ensaiando um sorriso.

"Ahm?" – dei um sorriso nervoso. – "Isso, isso é maravilhoso, na realidade! Bom, eu te mandarei todos os papéis necessários o mais rápido possível, e se tiver qualquer pergunta, não..."

"Com licença." – a secretária dele entrou sem nem ao menos bater na porta. – "Srta. Swan? O Sr. Hutt está no telefone."

"Pra mim?" – olhei para o Sr. Berry. – "Me desculpa, eu..."

Não acredito que ele tinha ligado pro escritório do nosso maior investidor. Sr. Berry pegou o telefone e entregou pra mim.

"Diga, Simon." – peguei o telefone completamente envergonhada.

"_Bella, desculpa atrapalhar querida, justamente nesse local e no meio da reunião, mas é que acabei de receber uma ligação de um médico de Pittsburgh, com relação a um atestado de óbito de uma pessoa chamada Charlie Swan."_

"Ahn???"

"_Aparentemente, ele tem você listada como parente próxima. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?"_

Gelei por alguns segundos.

"Er.... me desculpa Simon, mas eu não posso falar agora.. Posso te ligar depois?"

"_Ah... mas é claro"_

"Ok.." – entreguei o telefone para o Sr. Berry. Ele colocou no gancho e me olhou.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Swan?" – Sr. Berry me fitava, provavelmente se perguntando o que estava me deixando completamente aflita.

"Sim, está sim. Me desculpe." – menti, enfiando todos os papéis que tinha na mão em minha maleta Prada de couro. – "E-eu, te ten-ho que correr, se quiser pegar o último vôo... e....foi um prazer conhecer o senhor, Sr. Berry." – dei a mão, esperando um cumprimento.

"Sim, realmente foi." – ele correspondeu ao aperto de mão.

Lutei para que meu sorriso não parecesse falso.

Saí do escritório e me despedi da secretária. Apertei o botão do elevador, e ajeitei minha saia risca de giz, amassada de todo o tempo em que passei sentada explicando os custos ao Sr. Berry. Em poucos segundos, já estava no lobby, me apoiando nas paredes geladas de mármore. Precisei respirar por alguns segundos. Charlie estava _morto_?

Peguei o último vôo da noite para NY, e no meio do caminho, sentada e me sentindo mínima naquele assento da 1ª classe, olhei para as nuvens escuras e melancólicas que estavam lá fora. Tão tristes quanto eu.

Cheguei de madrugada, peguei um táxi e passar pela ponte do Brooklin vazia, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua e umas poucas lâmpadas em sua superfície me deixou pior do que eu já estava. A angústia tornava-se minha principal companheira, eu estava praticamente me acostumando com ela.

Descontava toda essa angústia trabalhando. Enquanto eu mantinha minha mente ocupada, meus traumas sumiam. Desde que me formei com louvor em Economia na NYU, há 5 meses atrás, tive sorte em ser recebida de braços abertos por Simon Hutt, meu orientador de monografia na faculdade, agora chefe, e anjo da guarda.

Mas nada foi fácil. Estar na _Hutt & Spencer Corp_. foi um dos maiores desafios da minha vida. Estudei meses a fio todo o fluxo empresarial da Corporação, seus indicadores econômicos, geradores de riscos, montei uma Definição Estratégica, e ganhei a confiança de Simon e seus sócios.

Entrei em casa e a luz já passava as frestas da janela anunciando a manhã fria de inverno. Coloquei minhas coisas no sofá e acendi o abajur, mantendo o resto de minha casa apagada. Fui até a gaveta e peguei um pequeno potinho com a comida de Melvin.

"Oi Melvin..." – me dirigi até o aquário, em uma mesa que ficava ao lado da janela. Odiava ter uma mesa ao lado da janela, mas era o único lugar em que ela realmente combinava. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que comprei com meu salário na época de estagiária.

Melvin estava boiando na superfície. Me apoiei na mesa, e respirei fundo, lutando contra as minhas lágrimas. As mesmas lágrimas que mais cedo tentaram sair. Eu prendia e me negava a chorar por qualquer uma dessas coisas. Mas dessa vez não consegui.

Chorei como não chorava a muitos anos. Todas as lágrimas que segurei por tanto tempo, escorreram por minha face, me deixando envergonhada de mim mesma. Eu não queria chorar, eu era uma mulher forte. Lágrimas não iam me vencer. Não desta vez.

(...)


	3. Chapter 2 Madder Stripes

**Obrigada às pessoas que favoritaram e à review! Vou responder com certeza! :) **

**A fic já está finalizada, mas estou postando aos pouquinhos. Quem estiver lendo, por favor deixe um review! Beijinhos! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Madder Stripes**

"Não, essas são apenas para as apólices da fase I." – Steph, minha secretária, me trouxe uma pilha de papéis para eu assinar enquanto eu falava no telefone. – "Não considero isso um fator tão significante. Doze... doze mil ações? Só um segundo." – coloquei a minha mão no bocal. – "Steph, eu preciso desse papéis até meio dia."

"Ok, Srta. Swan." – ela saiu da sala.

Minha porta, que já estava aberta, ecoou 3 curtos toques.

"Olha, vou precisar desligar, ligo de volta quando eu tiver os números ok?"

Desliguei o telefone. Respirei fundo.

"Por favor. Atire em mim. Agora." – falei.

Nessie riu. Ela era a recepcionista da _Hutt & Spencer_. Imagine uma pessoa extremamente simpática e carinhosa com todas. Ela era assim. Mesmo em seus dias de mal humor. Gostaria de saber ser assim.

"Temos uma encomenda pra você na recepção." – ela sorriu.

"O que é?" – passei a mão nos cabelos, olhando a pilha de papéis que estavam na minha mesa.

"Encomenda para você. Na recepção." – ela sorriu novamente.

Coloquei meus Manolos de camurça preta que estavam embaixo de minha mesa, e andei até a recepção.

Para minha surpresa, em cima do balcão da Hutt & Spencer pousava um jarro de vidro transparente, com um arranjo deslumbrante, colorido. Flores do campo, sendo alimentadas por um pouco de água no fundo do vaso. Haviam tons amarelos, lilases, vermelhos, verdes, azuis, rosas.... simplesmente maravilhoso. Nunca havia visto algo parecido. Nunca tinha recebido flores. Me aproximei do mesmo e analisei cada pedaço dele, cada textura de suas folhas, sentindo meu coração confortado por olhar aquela beleza, aquelas flores tão lindas.

"Elas duram mais se você colocar Sprite na água." – aquela voz masculina, rouca, mas gostosa de ouvir, falou atrás de mim.

Me virei, e, com uma prancheta na mão e um sorriso torto no rosto, ele se aproximou. Devia ser o entregador.

"É, eu sei que parece estranho, mas funciona. Toma, assina aqui." – ele me deu a prancheta.

"Aqui?" – perguntei, com a caneta a postos na linha impressa no papel.

"Isso, bem aqui" – ele apontou.

Trocamos olhares por alguns instantes.

"Obrigada."

"Eu que agradeço." – ele guardou a caneta no bolso. – "Aproveite-as." – ele falou olhando pro chão e me olhando novamente.

"Eu vou." – peguei o vaso enorme e tirei de cima do balcão.

Assim que cheguei na sala, afastei um pouco os papéis e coloquei o vaso em cima da minha mesa. Me sentei, olhando-as novamente, e tirei meus Manolos. Odiava me sentir presa por sapatos. Peguei o telefone e disquei.

"_Alô._"

"Oi Mike.."

"_Oi Bella! Tudo bem?"_

"Tudo sim.. Mike... por acaso você me mandou alguma coisa hoje?"

"_Porque a pergunta?"_

"Bom, é que... alguém me mandou flores hoje."

"_É? Bom, mas não fui eu."_ – ele riu.

"Foi o que imaginei." – passei minha caneta pelos dedos, depois fiz alguns desenhos no papel.

"_Bells, estou realmente ocupado. Tenho que ir."_

"Ok. Tchau." – desliguei.

Olhei para as flores de novo, tentando imaginar de todas as formas quem poderia ter me mandado aquilo

Peguei o telefone novamente. Apertei o speed dial. Aquele número já estava gravado pra mim. Era o único.

"_Oi. Obrigada por ligar. Se você quiser, pode deixar uma mensagem. Se não quiser, eu prometo que entenderei."_

Já tinha falado com Alice para ela mudar aquela saudação horrorosa da secretária eletrônica. Mas ela não me ouvia. Esperei o bipe.

"Oi Alice, sou eu. Você por acaso não me mandou umas flores que provavelmente você não conseguiria pagar por elas não é? Bom... er... estou no trabalho. Me liga quando puder, ok? Beijo."

Olhei para o aparelho de telefone por alguns segundos... e logo depois olhei para o cartão que veio com as flores. Vazio, sem identificações. Havia uma pequena folha de pinho desenhada em dourado na frente. Atrás, somente o endereço da floricultura, no rodapé do papel.

(...)

"Então, vai demorar mais ou menos de 4 a 6 semanas para que possamos estabelecer toda a infraestrutura funcional para o projeto, mas, mesmo com tudo correto, ainda vamos demorar de 12 a 16 dias para iniciarmos."

"Ok, já chega por hoje." – Simon disse, com um semblante péssimo e o óculos preso no nariz.

Me levantei daquela mesa enorme de vidro, reunindo meus papéis e minha caneta. Ele se aproximou de mim.

"Como vai você, Bells?" – abaixou a cabeça, me olhando com os óculos abaixados na altura de seu nariz.

"Eu estou bem." – suspirei ainda concentrada na união de meus papéis.

"Que bom. Quero que você tire o resto do seu dia de folga."

"Ahn?"

"Eu quero que você tire o dia de amanhã também, na realidade nem quero ver você pelo resto da semana." – ele tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes.

"Simon, porque isso? Eu estou bem!"

"Muito bom saber! Daí poderá aproveitar seu tempo melhor."

Suspirei novamente e olhei pra ele sem entender.

"Não leve isso pro lado mal da coisa, Bella. Estou fazendo pro seu bem. Você não pára de trabalhar, você só respira trabalho. Você pode ter essa semana de descanso, eu quero você em perfeitas condições quando começarmos o processo de infraestrutura."

"Simon, sério, isso não é necessário."

"Isso não vai entrar mais em discussão, se eu vê-la por aqui essa semana no escritório, você está demitida." – ele apontou pra mim e saiu da sala.

Fui até minha sala, deixei os papéis com alguns post-its indicando coisas a fazer, para Steph não se descabelar, peguei meu vaso de flores e saí do escritório, ainda achando muito estranha a decisão de Simon. Eu não precisava de um tempo, eu não queria um tempo. Isso só ia piorar minha situação.

Assim que cheguei na recepção, encontrei Nessie organizando as correspondências.

"Está indo almoçar, Bella?"

"Não, estou meio que entrando em férias forçadas." – revirei meus olhos.

"O que???"

"Até domingo de manhã."

"Meus pêsames." – ela me olhou rindo, de forma irônica, apesar de saber que minha vida é trabalhar.

"Nessie, são duas horas da tarde de uma terça feira! O que normalmente as pessoas fazem? Eu não faço idéia!"

(...)

Que cena patética. De calça de ginástica, um blusão, e meias. Deitada na cama assistindo Oprah numa terça feira à tarde. Peguei o controle da tv e mudei. Canal de Compras. Eles riam, mas eu não achava graça nenhuma de nada. Mudei o canal novamente. Um casal se abraçando e um possível psicólogo falando que eles deviam aceitar as diferenças. Revirei os olhos e desliguei a televisão.

Olhei para os meus pés, cruzei meus braços e suspirei. Olhei pro teto. Eu não sabia ser assim, eu não conseguia ficar sem trabalhar. Minha mente vazia era a pior coisa que eu poderia ter nesse momento. Não queria ter lembranças do meu passado. Eu precisava urgente arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer. Simon não deixou nem que eu levasse trabalho pra casa. Todos os papéis ficaram na empresa. Principalmente meu notebook, que ele fez questão que ficasse com ele até a minha volta.

Olhei para o meu criado mudo, e ali estava novamente o cartão que veio com as flores. Era isso. Eu definitivamente iria à floricultura e ia descobrir quem foi que me mandou as tais flores que animaram tanto o meu dia.


	4. Chapter 3 Meadow Sweet

Muito obrigada pelas poucas, mas sinceras reviews! :)

Quem estiver lendo, por favor, dê um review também! Não dói nada, prometo! ^^

Me digam se devo continuar ou não! Beijinhos! ;)

* * *

Coloquei uma roupa, um cachecol e saí um pouco animada, porém muito curiosa. Animada. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia desse jeito. Independente de quem tenha mandado, de certa forma receber aquelas flores me fizeram um bem.

Peguei o metrô e fui até o endereço que estava impresso no cartão. Andei por uma rua que tinham casas com muros cobertos por plantas verdes. Era algo tão bonito de se ver, tão... pacífico. Eu não via aquele tipo de coisas a tanto tempo. Passava o dia inteiro na empresa e esqueci que existia beleza além do arranha-céu visto da janela do meu escritório. Entrei em uma ruazinha, e então encontrei a tal floricultura. Ela tinha uma porta em forma de arco, e este mesmo arco estava coberto por flores amarelas. Essas flores pegavam um caminho que subia até a última janela do pequeno prédio de 3 andares. Nunca havia visto algo parecido.

Abri a porta de vidro devagar, escutando o barulho da sineta que estava pendurada nela, e olhei para todo o interior da floricultura. Era só verde, eram só cores. Cada tom diferente do outro. Eu estava boquiaberta. Um homem falava no telefone, combinando um endereço de entrega. Parei perto de uma pequena fonte que tinha no meio da loja, passei minha mão na água e senti a paz que aquele ambiente emanava.

"Posso te ajudar?" – o homem que falava no telefone, ao desligar me perguntou.

"Ahm... sim! Espero que sim." – Me aproximei do balcão onde ele estava. – "Eu liguei hoje mais cedo, sobre uma entrega que eu recebi." – sorri envergonhada. – "Não tem nenhum nome no cartão..." – mostrei o cartão pra ele.

"Ah sim, Swan, certo?"

"Certo!"

"Ei, Jimmy! Você ouviu falar em alguma encomenda para uma Srta. Swan, que tenha saído essa manhã?" – ele se direcionou para um menino de aparência latina, mais ou menos uns 19 pra 20 anos, carregando um vaso enorme de plantas na mão.

"Er... não fui eu." – ele pegou uma tesoura de poda, e olhou se desculpando.

O moço do balcão ainda continuou olhando pra o menino e então concluiu.

"Oh, mas o que estou pensando, hoje é terça feira?" – ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. - "É... ele ainda deve estar lá." – ele virou-se pra mim. – "Vá até a Biblioteca Pública, e na sala de leitura para crianças provavelmente vai estar a sua resposta" – ele sorriu.

(...)

Subi as escadas da Biblioteca Pública, e me dirigi à sala que o moço do balcão havia dito que ele estava.

Assim que entrei, havia uma senhora morena, de cabelos longos e vestido florido, lendo um livro de histórias para um grupo de 10 crianças. Percorri meus olhos pela sala, e, no fundo da mesma, ele se encontrava, de óculos de grau, sentado em um banquinho, ouvindo a história como se fosse uma das crianças. O mesmo homem que esteve no meu escritório, me entregando as flores.

A tal senhora então, depois de uns 15 minutos, acabou de ler o livro para as crianças, e as mães já estavam ali para buscá-las. Ele levantou do banco de onde estava e foi conversar com ela. Me aproximei, morrendo de vergonha.

"Srta.... Swan, é isso?" – ele apontou pra mim.

"Isso.." – sorri envergonhada.

"Eu vejo você depois." – a senhora deu um tapinha no ombro dele e sorriu.

"Er..." – ele disse.

"Ahm..." – eu disse. Não sabia como começar.

"Como vão suas flores? Algum problema?" – ele ajeitou os óculos de grau.

"Ah, elas... elas estão lindas!" – falei nervosa. – "Eu não quero parecer obsessiva.. mas.. seu chefe, eu falei com ele hoje na floricultura, e ele disse que não havia nenhum registro de alguém que tenha me mandado e... ele disse que talvez você poderia saber alguma coisa.." – sorri novamente. – "Digo... eu PRECISO saber, me entende?"

Ele olhou pra mim, olhou para o chão, para os lados,... Passou a mão nos cabelos parecendo confuso.

"Olha... eu tenho que ir a um lugar agora, você quer me acompanhar?"

(...)

"Não há nada melhor do que uma história contada em alto e bom som. E ela é maravilhosa, ela é uma contadora de histórias talentosa." – ele falou sobre a tal senhora da biblioteca, enquanto andava comigo pela rua.

Andamos por algum tempo em silêncio, pisando em algumas folhas que haviam caído da árvore, anunciando o outono. Nunca havia visto a rua desse jeito. Pelo menos nunca notado uma folha caída no chão, dando tanta importância à ela.

"Mas você sempre vai a essas leituras de livros?" – perguntei, percebendo que estávamos indo em direção ao Central Park.

"Eu tenho ido ultimamente, ela estava doente e eu estava ajudando ela... Lendo para as crianças" – ele respondeu olhando para o chão. "Ahm..." – olhei para o chão também.

"Olha.." – ele parou e se encostou em um muro baixo que tinha perto do lago. Me puxou pelo braço, visivelmente nervoso. Assim que me aproximei, ele me soltou. – "Realmente fui eu quem pegou o seu pedido... e, para ser sincero, eu acho que não seria certo te contar quem mandou as flores..."

Olhei pra ele, esperando que ele continuasse. Não acredito que ele não ia me contar, e que eu ia ficar sem saber quem tinha me alegrado daquele jeito.

"Eu sei que são flores, e,"- ele suspirou. - "elas sempre são importantes para as pessoas que as recebem, mas, pessoas gostam de ficar anônimas, e tenho certeza de que se a situação fosse ao contrário, você iria querer a mesma coisa.."

"Não necessariamente." – respondi rápido.

"E porque?" – ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu adoraria animar alguém mandando flores, mas eu não gostaria de deixá-los completamente loucos de curiosidade por não ter assinado o cartão." – Falei séria. – "Acho que eles não iriam nem aproveitar, me entende?" – joguei minhas palavras rápido, nervosa e irritada por ele não querer me contar. – "Não vejo propósito nisso." – passei a mão nos cabelos.

E então ele se sentou no muro. Olhou para o lado novamente, e um pouco do vento bateu em seus cabelos bagunçados. Abaixei a minha cabeça, esperando uma resposta dele.

"Você realmente não vai me falar?" – cruzei os braços, tentando me esquivar do vento gelado.

"Me... me desculpa.." – ele levantou as duas mãos.

"Tudo bem." – saí andando, deixando ele sentado.


	5. Chapter 4 Yellow Daisies

**Muito obrigada pela review, meninas!! Assim que eu tiver tempo eu prometo que responderei cada uma!!! E obrigada por favoritar também!**

**Quem começou a ler agora, sejam bem vindas! E por favor, façam uma review!! :) Quanto mais reviews, mais posts! :)**

* * *

Cheguei em casa e havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Era Alice.

"_Garota! Alguém te mandou flores??? Quem te mandou flores????? Quero muito saber dessa história. Me encontre no Bar do Sam hoje a noite para bebermos uns drinks. Te espero, não vá faltar."_

Cheguei no Bar do Sam, e Alice estava lá, sentada, com seus cabelos soltos. Assim que se levantou da mesa para que eu a achasse, derrubou o copo com seu drink todo no chão. Ela era muito estabanada. Eu ri.

Sentei, pedimos nossos drinks, e depois de muitos deles estávamos em uma altura agradável.

- Ok. – ela disse, brindando comigo. – Vamos acabar com isso logo. Nossas opções estão acabando. – Alguém lá de Pittsburgh sabia do Charlie, e pode ter mandado?

- Nãnão. Nenhuma única alma.

- E... Mike?

- Também não. Liguei pra ele, e ele foi bem curto e grosso falando que não. – O Mike é....

- Romântico como uma porta.

- Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Mas eu não tenho mais tempo na minha vida pra nada além de trabalho. Não dou valor ao nosso relacionamento, mesmo. – bebi meu Martini.

- Ok... então se não foi Mike... e com certeza absoluta não fui eu... – ela sorriu.

- Não foi ninguém! – sorri.

- Alguém gooostaaa de vocêêê.... – ela falou melosa.

- Ai, pára Alice – escondi meu rosto com as mãos.

- Ahhh, vamos, porque não?? – ela pegou minhas mãos, tirando meu esconderijo. Seu príncipe está querendo aparecer, e varrer o chão que você pisa!

- Lá vem você e suas fantasias!

- Que fantasias, você recebeu flores! – Alice deu um gole em sua bebida.

- Sim, mas, eu vivo em um pequeno planeta chamado "Realidade", e nesse planeta, coisas desse tipo simplesmente não acontecem... e, mesmo que acontecessem...

- Sim?

- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa com a qual essas coisas acontecem.

Ela ficou me olhando parada.

- Provavelmente foi... algum erro crítico no mundo das flores.

- É... – ela se recostou na cadeira. – E mesmo que fosse um príncipe encantado, no final do dia ele ia acabar sendo um idiota mesmo.

Eu sorri fraco.

- Estou falando sério amiga... É mais seguro desse jeito, no máximo você iria se decepcionar.. – ela disse triste. – Vamos manter a fantasia, pelo menos. – ela sorriu. – e, na boa, receber flores de um admirador secreto? É fantasia pra anos. E eu posso te garantir que em todos os meus sonhos, isso está sendo 10 mil vezes mais romântico do que já imaginei.

- Exagerada.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Oh, céus! Com tanto material para um conto de fadas, pra que você quer saber a verdade?

(...)

Após minha noite de bebedeiras e conversa com Alice, voltei pra casa muito tonta.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento. As luzes acesas, o barulho da televisão ligada. Entrei em pânico. Joguei as chaves e a minha bolsa no chão mesmo, e peguei um spray de pimenta, que carregava sempre na minha bolsa, por precaução. Caminhei lentamente até o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei, ele estava ali. De meias e com a roupa do trabalho, em cima da minha cama, comendo uma quentinha e assistindo televisão. Mike. "Que ridículo." - pensei comigo mesma. Pelo menos estava aliviada que não era um ladrão, ou um assassino. Olhei para ele incrédula.

"Isso é terrível." – ele apontava para a televisão com a boca cheia. – "250 pessoas dentro de um avião. Caíram assim, do nada, do céu."

"Quem te deu autorização de entrar aqui?" – falei tirando meu casaco.

"Você me deu a chave, esqueceu?" – ele sorriu.

Revirei meus olhos.

"Eu dei para emergências, porque não tenho ninguém pra me ajudar se acontecer um acidente. Não dei para essa liberdade exagerada."

Mike continuava com os olhos vidrados na televisão e comendo com vontade aquela quentinha.

"O que está comendo?" – sentei ao seu lado na cama. – "Porco?"

"Não... é galinha." – ele me ofereceu. – "Cara, sério, eu tô olhando pra TV faz umas 3 horas, e eles só passam as mesmas imagens do acidente. Nada novo."

Peguei a quentinha de sua mão e tirei um pedaço.

"E então, foi ele quem faleceu mesmo?" - ele disse.

"Faleceu." – respondi baixo.

"Alguém te disse qual foi o motivo?"

"Provavelmente solidão." – respondi seca.

"Sinto muito." – ele disse.

"Não sinta." – encostei minha cabeça na parede, onde minha cama ficava encostada.

"Porque você não estava no trabalho hoje? E... quem foi que te mandou as flores que estão na mesa da sala?"

Eu sorri.

"Será que a gente pode... simplesmente não falar agora? Assim, sobre nada?" – falei.

"Ok." – ele me deu um selinho devagar.

"Obrigada." – dei mais um selinho de volta.

Meu relacionamento com Mike era uma incógnita. Nos conhecemos por Alice, que é nossa amiga em comum, no mesmo Bar do Sam que estive hoje mais cedo. Nunca fomos exclusivos um do outro, nunca batemos papo no telefone, ele nunca me conquistou ou me levou pra jantar. Era apenas uma companhia de noites solitárias. Esporádicas. Ele apenas.. aparecia, assim esporadicamente.

(...)

"_Uma menina pequena, de seus 5, 6 anos, caminhava por um corredor escuro. Tudo estava preto e branco. Carregava um pequeno papel em suas mãos. Andava até a sala, e ao avistar o sofá, ele estava ali, sentado. A chuva caía lá fora. Ela andou até ele cuidadosa e receosa._

"_Charlie?" _

_Ele olhava com o semblante péssimo. Bêbado._

"_Sarah, da minha escola, vai fazer uma festinha de aniversário no sábado". – ela falava animada. – "E... tudo bem se eu for?"_

"_Eu estarei na estrada semana que vem." – ele tragava seu cigarro. – "Mas não se preocupe, peça a alguma mãe de suas amiguinhas para te levar."_

_A menina abaixava a cabeça, fitando seus pés pequenos no chão. Aos poucos, a fisionomia, o cabelo das meninas vinha em minha cabeça. Essa menina era eu._

"_Charlie...quando é o meu aniversário?"_

"_Você não tem um aniversário." – ele respondeu, com seus olhos mergulhados em uma olheira profunda."_

Dei um pulo da cama.

Olhei para o lado e estava sozinha. Isso sempre acontecia nas madrugadas em que Mike dormia na minha casa. Ele ia embora assim que eu caía no sono, sem nem ao menos me avisar. Estava acostumada. Olhei para o relógio, eram duas e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

Fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo de água. Voltei para a sala, me aproximei de minha mesa perto da janela, que antes ficava Melvin, mas agora ficava o jarro que eu tinha recebido e fiquei namorando por muito tempo aquelas lindas flores. Toquei em suas pétalas, analisei suas diferentes cores. Me senti diferente. Me sentia feliz cada vez que olhava pra ele. E eram poucas as situações em que eu tinha vontade de dar um sorriso de verdade.

Olhei pra fora e ele estava ali. Do outro lado da rua, olhando para cima, para a minha janela. O entregador. Com seu óculos de grau, sobretudo preto, calça jeans, e o cabelo bagunçado. Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Tomei um susto tão grande, que derrubei o copo no chão com toda a água espalhando pelo meu carpete. Quando olhei para a janela novamente, ele já não estava mais lá.


	6. Chapter 5 White Lillies

**Oi Meninas!!! Obrigada pelas reviews!!!**

**A fic está terminada SIM, mas não aqui no .**

**Eu já tenho ela toda escrita, apenas estou postando aos pouquinhos, ok? Ela tem um pouco mais de dez capítulos. **

**Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo, e me digam se continuo! :) Dar uma review não dói! ^^**

**Beijinhos!**

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo e resolvi tirar satisfações com ele de uma vez por todas. Comprei um café e fui novamente até a floricultura confrontá-lo.

Minha euforia e vontade de resolver isso era tão grande, que a loja ainda estava fechada quando cheguei. Me encostei em um muro do outro lado da rua e fiquei bebendo meu café, esperando qualquer movimento que fosse.

Meia hora depois, um Land Rover azul escuro parou em frente, e ele saiu, abrindo a porta da floricultura. O Entregador de flores tinha um Land Rover? Eu definitivamente deveria mudar meus conceitos.

Ele olhou pra trás, e me viu. Tentei me esconder, mas foi inevitável. Não podia correr, ia ser muito ridículo. Ele atravessou a rua correndo, e meu coração disparou, de tanta vergonha que eu estava.

"Hey, você por aqui." – ele disse recobrando seu fôlego, da pequena corrida.

"É.." – respondi envergonhada.

"Olha, a floricultura só vai abrir daqui a uma hora, você quer ir comigo até o Café, para comer algo?"

"É um lugar público, você estará perfeitamente segura." – ele sorriu torto e levou as duas mãos pra cima, como se não quisesse assumir culpa de nada.

Semicerrei meus olhos, talvez duvidando de suas reais intenções. Mas ele parecia tão inofensivo, que aceitei o convite.

(...)

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" – ele disse sentado na minha frente, olhando o menu.

"Não, não, obrigada."

"Er... nada para a moça, e eu vou querer uma tigela de Corn Flakes com bastante leite." – ele disse para o garçom.

Suspirei fundo, sabendo que eu iria percorrer um caminho comprido para tentar convencê-lo novamente de me falar quem tinha me mandado as tais flores. E ainda por cima fazer ele explicar o que ele fazia na porta da minha casa ontem de madrugada. Era muita coisa. Mas eu ia conseguir, aos poucos.

"Olha, eu, eu vim até aqui só para te falar que..."

"Eu que te mandei as flores." – ele me cortou. Estava visivelmente nervoso, cruzando suas mãos e olhando para a toalha amarela da mesa do café.

Entrei em choque.

"Você..... ?"

Ele colocou a mão no rosto, e coçou o olho, tentando achar palavras.

"Olha. É que... eu..." – ele olhou para as mãos novamente, que estavam em cima da mesa. "Eu gosto de caminhar à noite... muito. E então eu paro e olho para todas as janelas escuras. Fico imaginando como é a vida das pessoas, ou quais são seus sonhos."

Continuei olhando, esperando o que ele tinha mais a falar. Eu não estava acreditando.

"Uma noite.." – ele coçou a cabeça. – "eu estava andando, e como sempre, todas as janelas estavam escuras, e então eu parei, olhei pra cima, e vi você. Parada ali, de frente à sua janela. Você estava chorando. Tentei pensar de todas as maneiras o que te deixava tão triste. E isso estava me incomodando muito".

Eu já estava roendo minhas unhas.

"E então... – ele continuou. – "No dia seguinte fiz de tudo para descobrir o endereço do seu trabalho, o seu nome, e... tentar fazer algo pra pelo menos te deixar um pouco mais feliz."

"E você simplesmente fez um arranjo belíssimo de flores, pra uma pessoa que você nem ao menos conhece?" – falei.

"Me desculpe se eu não te contei ontem, mas é que achei muito importante que..."

"Mantivesse o mistério quanto a isso." – cortei.

"É." – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

Ficamos nos olhando por incontáveis e compridos segundos. Um silêncio esquisito.

"Olha, Bella, o que você tem pra fazer hoje?" - ele disse.

"Ahn?"

"Eu queria passar o dia junto com você."

"O que?" – Olhei pra ele assustada. Seu jeito era diferente. Ele abordava de forma diferente. Falava comigo como se me conhecesse a muito tempo, ou se tivesse liberdade o suficiente de sair me convidando para os lugares. Ele não tinha vergonha.

Ele riu baixo.

"Na... Não!" – respondi franzinho o cenho, mostrando a ele que seu modo de agir estava completamente fora dos padrões dos quais eu estava acostumada.

"Tá, eu sei que isso é muito, muito estranho. Mas eu te prometo que isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu faço todos os dias."

"Bom saber." – dei de ombros.

"Mas posso te prometer que se você não for pra casa, você vai resolver de uma vez por todas todo esse mistério." – ele sorriu torto novamente. O sorriso dele era lindo.

Acabei aceitando o convite. Ele tinha uma forma de me combater que nem eu mesma entendia. E nosso dia se resumiu a entregar flores. Entregamos flores juntos, de vários tamanhos, tipos, jeitos, e para várias pessoas diferentes.

Um casal, que tinha acabado de ter seu primeiro bebê.

Uma mulher, que quando abriu a porta estava de roupão e chorando, mas assim que viu as flores deu um sorriso tão gostoso, que até eu tive vontade de sorrir.

Foram tantas outras pessoas, que não demonstravam nada mais do que pura e simples felicidade. Apenas por receber flores. Coisas que não eram tão caras, eram simples, mas causavam uma alegria tremenda. Agora eu entendia o que motivava ele.

"Essa é a última do dia." – ele disse, carregando um ramo de margaridas.

"Nossa, entregamos muitas hoje." – respondi.

"É. Mas essa agora é você quem vai entregar." – ele sorriu e me entregou o ramo.

"Não, não faça isso, por favor." – eu olhei pra ele com medo.

"Já era." – ele sorriu, tocou a campainha e se afastou, me deixando sozinha em frente a porta, com o enorme ramo de flores.

Uma senhora muito fofa, de seus 70 anos, ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao me ver, com as flores.

"Mas como são lindas!" – ela repetia muitas vezes. Isso aquecia meu coração. Me deixava extremamente feliz.

"São para a senhora. Só tem que assinar aqui." – mostrei a prancheta. Morrendo de vergonha. Olhei para trás mordendo meus lábios e sorrindo, e ele estava encostado na parede sorrindo de volta pra mim, me dando toda a força do mundo.

"Minha filha, muito, muito, muito obrigada. Você fez o meu dia."

"Acredite, a senhora que fez o meu. Boa Tarde."

"Muito Boa Tarde." – ela fechou a porta.

"A orquídeas são numerosas. Existem mais de 25 mil tipos diferentes. Ah, está vendo essa aqui? O nome dela é Cattleya. Ela é da América Central. Mas ela não se dá muito bem com o sol. Elas preferem o clima mais frio, e..." – ele olhou pra mim. – "Ok, vou parar, você já deve estar de saco cheio." – ele sorriu envergonhado.

"Não, de jeito nenhum, pode continuar." – eu falei carregando meu casaco, enquanto andávamos por um corredor de um orquidário do Central Park.

"Sério mesmo?" – ele me olhou como se fosse impossível eu estar interessada nas flores.

"Claro." – acenti com a cabeça.

"Essa aqui é a minha preferida. Ela é rara." – ele segurou ela com todo o cuidado do mundo.

"Porque ela é sua preferida?"

"Ela me lembra muito meu passado. Existia uma dessas aonde cresci." – ele disse, deixando a orquídea onde estava e voltando com suas mãos para seus bolsos.

"Huum, interessante." – ele trouxe o assunto de passado. Infância. Eu tinha que contornar esse assunto. Se começasse a falar de família eu juro que eu sairia correndo dali.

"Mas e a sua flor favorita, qual é?" – ele olhou pra mim enquanto caminhávamos.

"Minha?" – respirei fundo. – "Uau. Não sei. Acho que... Rosas."

"Rosas?" – ele me olhou.

"Bastante comum e chato, né?" – me virei um pouco pra ele. Nossa conversa estava muito interessante. Eu realmente estava gostando de conversar com ele. Isso era tão raro.

"Não acho chato. Nem comum. É bem clássico, tradicional". - ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça olhando seus passos.

Andamos mais um pouco, calados, apenas ouvindo e sentindo o vento.

"Então, Bella.. você é daqui da cidade?" – ele disse. Voltou o assunto. Meu Deus.

"Não. Eu nasci em Pittsburgh".

"Ah, sua família é de lá?"

Pronto.

"Er... eu..." – eu realmente não sabia o que falar.

"Eu não quero te pressionar, nem nada, me desculpe, só queria saber um pouco mais de você." – ele penteou seu cabelo com as mãos.

Eu tinha definitivamente que mudar de assunto.

"Uma amiga minha outro dia, ganhou rosas, sabe? E elas eram de uma cor diferente, meio que um lilás pálido, meio cinzento..." – tentei desconversar.

"Siim. Conheço. É a rosa Damasceno." – ele falou olhando pra mim, e feliz por eu estar conversando sobre seu assunto preferido.

"Isso mesmo! É essa." – sorri. – "Mas eu gosto de rosas vermelhas, sabe? Acho que as rosas lilases deveriam ser classificadas como as que saíram imperfeitas."

Ele sorriu, e então parou, encostando-se em um pequeno muro. Fiquei de frente pra ele, ainda em pé.

"Hoje em dia as pessoas se focam muito em perfeição." – ele passou a mão em seus cabelos, tentando controlá-los pelo vento, e depois colocou-a no bolso.

"Você sempre foi assim... interessado em plantas?"

Ele me olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos, e o verde que emanava deles, era mais forte do que qualquer verde que pudesse aparecer ali, no Central Park.

" Na realidade foi meu avô." – ele mexia os ombros, tentando arrumar alguma explicação. – "Meu avô que me trouxe pra esse mundo das flores. Quando eu era pequeno, eu lembro dele se intitulando o "Rei dos Jardineiros Amadores"." – ele sorriu baixo. – "ele era muito engraçado."

Eu sorri junto.

"Você é apegado a sua família, não é?" – perguntei.

"Chega a ser bizarro, não é?" – ele me olhou envergonhado.

Eu não soube responder.


	7. Chapter 6 All kinds of Flowers

**Fico tão feliz que as pessoas estejam gostando! :)**

**Obrigada pela review meninas!! Aqui vai mais um capítulo, se quiserem que eu continue postando, preciso de mais reviews! :)**

**Beijinhos! ^^**

* * *

Já estava escurecendo e andávamos em direção ao meu prédio.

"Eu já tinha me esquecido como era bom ser desocupada"!

"Desocupada??? Como assim?" – ele perguntou rindo.

"Digo... ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada." – dei um longo suspiro, sorrindo. Estava me sentindo leve.

"Mas você fez bastante coisa hoje."

"Siim.. fiz. Mas eu digo, me preocupar, trabalhar. Contribuir para o Produto Interno Bruto, sabe?" – eu ri. Ele riu também.

"Você se divertiu?"

"Eu não sei nem porque você está me perguntando isso." – respondi.

E então no meio do caminho ele parou.

"Eu moro aqui." – ele disse olhando pra mim.

"Oh.. ok." – sorri de forma tímida.

"Você... gostaria de subir?"

"Eu nem sei o seu nome!" – eu ri.

"Meu Deus. Passamos o dia inteiro junto e eu não falei meu nome." – ele colocou a mão na testa, sorrindo envergonhado. – "Como eu sou idiota, Bella. Prazer, meu nome é Edward." – ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo devagar.

"Olá, Edward. Prazer em conhecer, mesmo passando o dia inteiro ao seu lado" – eu disse sorrindo. Eu estava sorrindo por qualquer motivo agora?

"E então?" – ele olhou nos meus olhos com aquele par verde cristalino novamente.

"Acho melhor não, Edward." – olhei para o chão.

"Porque? Porque você acha que sou um lunático psicótico que vaga pelas ruas de madrugada descobrindo o endereço do trabalho de uma linda mulher?"

Eu ri novamente, meu rosto começou a ficar quente em pouco tempo.

"É, basicamente."

Ele deu um suspiro alto, e olhou pra cima de seu prédio.

"É que realmente, tem um negócio que eu queria muito que você visse. Juro que você pode confiar em mim. Sem contar que isso faria que você ficasse mais um tempo comigo, e, eu sei que você não precisa, mas seria muito importante pra mim se você fosse até lá. E visse." – ele falou as palavras de forma rápida, nervosa, quase que se atropelando.

"Tá. Tudo bem. Acho que eu posso ir." - falei sorrindo.

(...)

"Bem vinda." – ele disse abrindo a porta de seu apartamento, nervoso, com dificuldade para tirar a chave da mesma.

"Você já mora aqui a muito tempo?" – perguntei.

"Bem... uns 4 anos, acho."

Seu apartamento era enorme, e muito arejado. Um Studio, com uma escada que dava para algum lugar que eu não identificava. Ele então subiu a tal escada, e ao alcançar um vitral no teto, o empurrou, como uma porta.

"É aqui em cima. Vem" – ele falou do alto da escada.

Subi hesitante e, chegando lá em cima, ele me deu sua mão para que eu me apoiasse e pudesse me firmar no chão de um _imenso_ jardim, todo cultivado em cima de um prédio de NY.

"Deus, isso é encantador!" – falei.

O céu do final de tarde de NY destoava dos inúmeros tons de verde que cercavam o jardim. _"Um Jardim em meio a Manhattan"_ – pensei comigo. E não parava. Quanto mais andávamos, mais jardim aparecia. Mais verde. Mais cores. Ele tomou todo o terraço de cima do prédio, de flores, única e exclusivamente flores. Até grama tinha. Senti vontade de chorar, de tão emocionada que estava em presenciar tamanha beleza. Edward apenas me acompanhava, com a mão nos bolsos, algo que percebi que ele sempre fazia, como se fosse um charme, e sorrindo de cada reação que eu tinha com o seu jardim.

"Você é dono da floricultura. Você não é entregador." – eu disse, me tocando de que só uma pessoa com tanto amor assim pelas flores, poderia ser dono de tal empreendimento.

"Sim. Sou." – ele deu um sorriso torto.

"Mas... você entrega as flores." – falei não conseguindo conter o meu sorriso.

"É." – ele balançou a cabeça indicando que sim. – "Eu gosto de ver os rostos das pessoas. Quando elas estão apaixonadas, ou.. estão se recuperando de uma briga... tem algo de bonito no rosto das pessoas no momento em que elas recebem as flores. "O seu rosto" – ele se aproximou de mim, e segurou meu queixo. – "Foi incrível." – ele me olhava nos olhos. Cada vez que meu olhar ia para um lado, o olhar dele acompanhava. Analisando cada pedaço de meu rosto.

Sorri envergonhada novamente. Ele era craque em fazer isso comigo.

"Sério, você estava encantadora." – ele acompanhou meu sorriso.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e pararam.

Edward aproximou seu rosto ao meu, passou as costas de sua mão direita em minha bochecha e me beijou. Seu braço esquerdo envolveu meus ombros, em um abraço delicioso. Correspondi o abraço. Seus lábios macios tratavam os meus de forma delicada, e sedutora. Sem pressa nenhuma. O beijo devagar dava uma sensação melhor ainda. Conseguia sentir arrepios e ouvir sua respiração pesada. Nossas línguas trabalhavam de forma igual, apenas com carinho e cuidado. Não existia beijo mais romântico. Meu coração estava disparado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o pânico me consumiu.

Afastei seu corpo do meu com minhas mãos.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir." – falei.

"Mas, Bel..."

"Me desculpa. Por favor" – saí correndo por aquele jardim imenso, desci as escadas de seu apartamento e tomei o rumo da minha casa.

_Isso não podia estar acontecendo, isso não podia estar acontecendo._ Esse foi o mantra que minha mente repetiu inúmeras vezes no caminho de volta pra casa.

Assim que cheguei, tirei todas as flores do vaso, e fiz questão de destruí-las. Uma por uma no triturador.

A campainha tocou, interrompendo minha destruição.

"Quem é?" – falei antes de abrir a porta. Se fosse ele acho que não saberia o que fazer.

_"Eu, amiga! Alice!"_

Abri a porta.

"Está começando a ficar muito frio. Não gosto disso." – ela entrou toda agasalhada, com um capuz colorido e cachecol combinando. – "Sério, semana que vem estou voando para Phoenix, para o colo quentinho da minha mãe, juro por Deus."

Tranquei a porta novamente, e voltei à destruição das flores. Alice se encostou no vão da porta, observando o que eu estava fazendo.

"BONITAS FLORES!!!" – ela gritou irônica, abafando o barulho do triturador.

Ignorei.

Alice então segurou meus braços.

"Com licença, mas que _merda_ é essa?" – ela desligou o interruptor.

Não respondi. Comecei a ficar vermelha e ela entendeu o recado. Me pegou pela mão e me levou até o sofá. Me sentei. Alice me trouxe um copo de água.

"Conte-me tudo. – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado."

"Eu descobri."

"Descobriu o que?"

"Descobri quem mandou as flores."

"E?

"E que... ele é perfeito."

"Ok. Então você descobriu quem foi que te mandou aquelas flores lindas, e ele por acaso é um cara perfeito, e isso é horrível porque.... me perdi." - ela sorriu.

"Argh." – peguei uma almofada e cobri meu rosto.

"Ok. Calma. Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu realmente não estou te entendendo, mas tudo vai ficar bem, respira."

Minha vermelhidão continuava.

"Eu sei. Parece loucura..."

"Não, imagina" – Alice me cortou. "Isso é sobre o Mike? Você está preocupada com o Mike?"

"Não!!!" – respondi. "Mike não influencia em nada nisso, já falei que nunca dei valor ao nosso relacionamento. Na realidade nem temos um relacionamento. Ah, você sabe."

"Então qual é o problema?" – ela disse me olhando e segurando meu braço.

Eu comecei a chorar.

"Eu estou fora do mercado. Eu não tenho espaço na minha vida para uma pessoa maravilhosa quanto o Edward. Digo... eu vivo pra trabalhar."

"Certo!" – ela quis me apoiar.

"E eu sou perfeita no meu trabalho!!!"

"Ninguém está te desmerecendo, amiga"

"Eu só acho que.... eu não estou apta pra isso."

Alice ficou calada me olhando. Durante muito tempo. A pena transpassava no olhar dela, me deixando mais incomodada do que eu já estava, com tantos pensamentos loucos na minha cabeça.

A campainha tocou, quebrando todo o nosso silêncio e me fazendo pular onde eu estava sentada.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, Meu Deus" – entrei em pânico.

"O que foi??" – Alice me olhou preocupada.

"É ele. Eu sinto que é ele."

Me senti uma idiota, mas a primeira ação que fiz foi sair correndo e me esconder dentro do meu quarto.

"Por favor Alice, atende"

"Que???? Eu?????" – ela caminhou até a porta... " Oh meu Deus.. Quem é?"

"Entrega!" – a voz do lado de fora falou.

"É ele." – sibilei.

"O que eu faço?" – Alice andava de um lado pro outro, perdida. "O que que é?" – ela gritou novamente.

"Flores" – a voz lá de fora respondeu rápido.

Alice então me olhou.

"É o que ele faz" – falei em desespero.

"Ele é o entregador????" – Alice fez uma cara que na hora, se eu não tivesse em pânico, eu teria rido muito.

"Não... isso é um hobby" – falei tremendo, me escondendo mais atrás da porta

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" – ela colocou a mão na cintura, entrando em desespero assim como eu.

"Diga que não tem ninguém em casa."

"Mas ele está com flores!!!" – então ela parou e respirou fundo. – "Tá esquece. A gente vê como destruir essas também."

"Alice!!!"

"Posso por favor ver como é o Sr. Perfeito?? Estou curiosa, poxa!!!!" – ela se mexia desesperada. O pânico tinha de vez tomado conta dela.

"Vai logo! Mas não diz que eu to aqui." – falei fechando a porta e olhando tudo pela fresta.

"Ok" – ela saiu correndo em direção a porta, tropeçando no meu tapete. Abriu a porta, na mesma hora trancou e veio correndo novamente na minha direção.

"Seu Sr. Perfeito é baixinho, moreno, com um bigodinho ridículo e tem cara de latino?"

"Ahnn??? Não!!" – sibilei novamente.

Alice caiu na gargalhada e foi até a porta, pagando o entregador e voltando com uma caixa branca, cheia de rosas. Cor lilás. A Rosa Damasceno, que antes eu havia dito que era imperfeita.

Colocamos as tais rosas no jarro de vidro que eu estava praticamente destruindo, e colocamos em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá. Nos sentamos e ficamos olhando, por muito tempo, a beleza daquelas rosas.

"Quer ler o cartão?" – ela me mostrou um pequeno envelope cor champagne.

"Não." – tentei evitar de olhar para as rosas, mas era impossível.

"Bella." – ela falou em tom de bronca, e me deu o cartão.

Li aquelas palavras, e meu coração disparou mais ainda. Não conseguia nem ler em voz alta. Pedi a Alice que fizesse por mim.

"_Obrigado por um dia de extrema perfeição. Edward"_


	8. Chapter 7 Blue Begonias

**Cada dia que passo gosto mais e mais das reviews de vocês!**

**Pode deixar que se vocês gostarem, eu continuarei postando, certeza viu?**

**Mil beijinhos e obrigada por estarem lendo! =D**

* * *

As primeiras rosas chegaram às 8 da noite. Às 9, chegaram mais 10 dúzias. Às 10 da noite, mais. 11 da noite também. Meia noite, 1 da manhã, 2 da manhã. Não paravam de vir flores.

Elas não vinham de dúzia em dúzia. Eram 100, 200 de cada vez. De 8 da noite às 9 da manhã do dia seguinte. Minha casa já estava entupida. Mais de 2000 flores na minha sala. A flor que eu chamei de imperfeita. A Rosa Damasceno.

"Não... não... eles estão dando um intervalo de 1 hora. De 1 em 1 hora a minha campainha toca. Não consegui dormir até agora! Eu nem sei mais aonde colocá-las, amiga! Tem mais de Duas Mil!!!"

"_Ele deve estar dando uma canseira no entregador do bigodinho, coitado!"_ – Alice falou ao telefone.

"Não, eles estão vindo em turnos. Um entregador diferente a cada hora."

"_Isso é tão perfeito."_

"Eu sei, eu sei Alice. Mas... ele está gastando isso com a pessoa errada."

"_Case-se com ele. Case-se com ele AGORA."_

E a campainha tocou mais uma vez.

"_Oh meu Deus! Mais flores?"_

"Isso não pode continuar. Sério."

Desliguei o telefone com Alice e fui para onde deveria ter ido desde a primeira hora em que recebi as mais de 200 rosas. A floricultura de Edward.

Chegando na loja, abri a porta devagar, e ela estava vazia. Nem o atendente estava no balcão, nem os entregadores por perto. Completamente vazia. Escutei a voz de Edward e resolvi seguir.

Fui até perto de uma pequena sala onde provavelmente era seu escritório. Estava sentado em sua cadeira, com os óculos e a gravata afrouxada. O atendente do balcão estava ao lado dele, levando alguns papéis pra ele assinar. Edward falava com alguém ao telefone.

"Não não não! Isso não é o suficiente! Eu quero no mínimo mais 10 dúzias. Traga-as de avião se for preciso. Ok, espero sua resposta. Obrigado."

"Você vai estragar tudo, Edward." – o atendente falou pra ele.

"Já tentou falar com a floricultura da Margie?" – ele levantou sua cabeça.

"Você acabou com todas as rosas que eles tinham a 6 horas atrás, amigo. Na realidade, você acabou com todas as rosas de NY. Estou te falando, desse jeito você vai assustá-la."

"Eu acho que já fiz isso." – ele respondeu, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, e a cabeça nas mãos, atordoado.

"Pára de mandar essas flores, se continuar assim..."

"Randy, eu acabei de conhecê-la. Eu não quero estragar dessa vez. Eu já fiz merda uma vez na minha vida, e não quero repetir agora. Não de novo." – ele falou cortando.

"Tenta ver se a floricultura do Peter tem as tais rosas, então."

"Boa idéia." – Edward pegou o telefone de novo. Mas eu o interrompi, batendo na porta.

"Oi! Bella!?" – ele disse com a voz assustada.

"Oi Edward."

O atendente se tocou que estava sobrando ali, e resolveu sair da sala.

"Olha lá hein, Edward." – e sorriu.

"Cala a boca, Randy." – ele sorriu envergonhado.

Edward olhou para suas mãos, depois olhou pra mim novamente e deu um suspiro.

"Eu limpei a cidade de NY inteira procurando as rosas pra você." – ele se levantou de sua mesa, vindo em minha direção.

"É. E agora eu tenho mais de 2000 rosas no meu apartamento." – respondi.

"Olha, me desculpe por ontem, eu sei que fui errado, agi rápido demais com você e..."

"Não, não, você não fez"... – tentei cortá-lo, mas ele me cortou novamente.

"Eu só não estou acostumado a... Olha, eu sei que eu não te conheço direito, eu sei que nos conhecemos a 2 dias. Mas ontem foi um dos melhores dias que eu tive em minha vida, depois de um bom tempo vivendo sem motivos pra sorrir."

"O problema não é você Edward, sou eu.. você conheceu a garota errada."

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, mordendo seus lábios, e olhou pro chão. Deu um suspiro longo, e com uma rosa na mão, olhou pra mim novamente.

"Eu não vou mais te incomodar, Bella. Desculpe." – ele me entregou a rosa.

Me senti mal. Eu estava magoando uma pessoa que fez de tudo pra me ver sorrir. Mesmo quando não me conhecia. Eu dei um sorriso tímido e me aproximei mais dele.

"Você não está me incomodando."

Ele olhou pra um quadro que estava pendurado perto da janela. Ficou olhando durante muito tempo. Olhei junto com ele. No quadro, um jarro com flores coloridas. Um arranjo muito parecido com o primeiro que ele tinha me dado.

"Minha mulher pintou esse quadro." – ele suspirou. – "Ela trabalhava pra um museu, restaurando pinturas. Mas esse foi ela quem pintou."

"Aham..." – falei baixo. Eu podia sentir a dor nos olhos dele.

"Nos conhecemos no colégio. Começamos a namorar." – ele tirou os óculos, colocou na mesa, e passou os dedos nos olhos. – "Arrumei um emprego em um escritório de administração, juntei dinheiro, paguei as dívidas, consegui comprar um apartamento... e 6 meses depois estávamos casados." – ele se sentou na borda da mesa. – "Eu trabalhava de 14 a 16 horas por dia. Ela ficava em casa pintando."

"Aham..." – esperei que ele continuasse a história.

"Depois de um tempo ela ficou grávida. Um dia tive que trabalhar até de madrugada, recebi uma ligação do hospital falando que ela caiu da escada em casa, entrou em trabalho de parto, e que.. houveram complicações. Eu perdi tudo. Em questão de segundos. E por minha culpa. Se eu estivesse lá, eu poderia ter impedido tudo isso. Depois que isso aconteceu, eu me tornei uma pessoa amarga. Pra que trabalhar tanto? Perdi tanto tempo com trabalho que esqueci das minhas verdadeiras razões de viver."

"Perdi tanto tempo com trabalho que esqueci minhas verdadeiras razões de viver" – A frase que ele falou repetiu-se em minha cabeça. Isso era algo que eu deveria aprender.

Algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Mas ele lutava pra que elas não aparecessem.

"E então um dia eu estava andando pela rua, voltando do trabalho e vi um cara entregando flores e pensei comigo: Isso pode ser um bom emprego. Olha como ele está feliz. Olha como as pessoas ficam felizes em vê-lo. As pessoas vão ficar feliz em me ver."

Me aproximei de onde ele estava.

"Me desculpe despejar isso tudo em você assim, Bella."

E nesse momento eu não consegui sentir a dor que eu sentia antes. A dor dos meus traumas. Eu senti dor por ele. Nada do que eu tinha passado poderia ser comparada a dor que ele teve. Aliás. Não tinha como comparar. Eu tinha sofrido sim, e muito. Mas era diferente. Eram patamares diferentes.

Ele era muito novo para passar por isso. Porque uma pessoa tão doce e atenciosa passa por uma situação dessas? É muito injusto.

Algo mais forte do que eu tomou conta de mim. Fui até ele, peguei em seu rosto e o beijei. Nosso beijo foi curto, mas eu consegui passar pra ele que tudo ficaria bem a partir de agora. Eu queria que ficasse bem. Tanto pra ele quanto pra mim. Íamos nos ajudar. Juntos.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta." – falei.

"Pode perguntar o que quiser." – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

"Porque eu?"

"Eu... acho que finalmente olhei pra cima." – ele suspirou. – "e a sua luz estava acesa."

O beijei novamente. Várias e várias vezes.


	9. Chapter 8 Violets

**Meninas, desculpem por não ter postado esses dias! Estive numa correria que só! :)**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, isso me deixa muito feliz! Não deixem de comentar!!!**

**Beijinhos!!! =D**

* * *

O barulho do canto dos pássaros e o sol fraco porém recheado de claridade, adentrou pela janela, me fazendo acordar. Abri os olhos e sorri. Eu não estava em casa. Eu não estava na minha cama. Olhei para o travesseiro ao lado, no lugar de Edward havia uma rosa.

Sorri novamente. Como era gostoso sorrir. Sorrir com vontade, não por obrigação.

Me levantei e não achava minhas roupas de forma nenhuma.

Foi quando me lembrei que na noite passada, depois da conversa na floricultura, saímos para jantar e no caminho de volta pegamos uma chuva torrencial. Nos beijamos na chuva, sem pressa de ir pra casa. Mesmo debaixo daquela água inteira, nós corremos, brincamos, cantamos. Chegamos na casa dele ensopados, e acabamos tendo uma noite de amor maravilhosa.

Me enrolei em seu lençol e fui até a cozinha, onde estava um cheiro maravilhoso de café da manhã.

- Bom Dia. – ele sorriu enquanto fritava alguns ovos na frigideira.

- Bom Dia. – respondi, segurando o lençol com a mão direita e tentando ajeitar meu cabelo que estava embaraçado com a esquerda. Me aproximei dele e demos um selinho.

- Dormiu bem? – ele sorriu.

- Dormi. Er.. minhas roupas sumiram.

- Ah sim, eu levei-as até a lavanderia. Espero que não tenha problema. Eu tive que comprar nosso café da manhã mesmo, daí..

- Então quer dizer que eu sou uma refém?

- Me desculpe, eu posso ir agora mesmo buscá-las, não tem problema nenhum...

- Eu estou brincando com você, Edward. – eu ri. Ele riu de volta.

- Também tomei a liberdade de comprar uma escova de dentes e uma pasta de dentes pra você. Ah sim, comprei também um roupão, para que você não precise ficar enrolada o dia inteiro nesse lençol, está tudo no banheiro. Lá tem toalhas novas também.

- Tá, exatamente que horas você acordou hoje? – eu sorri. Ele correspondeu ao meu sorriso e me deu um selinho novamente.

- Olha, estou fazendo bacon com ovos, mas comprei várias coisas que você possa gostar. Tem presunto, pão, eu não sei se você é vegetariana, se for, eu comprei alguns legumes e vegetais, mas eu não sei se..

- Café. – eu respondi rindo.

- Café? Normal ou descafeinado? Você pode preferir um chá também, tenho aqui uma caixa de chás que trouxe de Londres, de vários sabores diferentes e...

- Café, café, café. Café normal. – eu não conseguia parar de rir desse jeito afobado dele.

- Tá. Café normal. Açúcar, adoçante, meio amargo, com leite?

- Meu Deus, Edward. – continuei rindo. – Café preto. Ponto.

- Olha, se você não quiser, não precisa nem tomar café da manhã pra me agradar. Naquele dia eu vi que eu pedi café da manhã e você não quis. Mas também não sei se é porque você não toma café da manhã, ou se e porque você achou que eu ia te matar. – ele riu.

- É, eu realmente achei que você ia me matar. – ri junto com ele. Era o que eu muito fazia quando estava com ele. Rir. – Na realidade eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Está? Que ótimo então! – ele desligou o fogão e veio me abraçar. – Me desculpe, é que estou muito empolgado que você está aqui comigo. – ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço.

- E eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você. – abri meus braços, enrolando Edward junto com o lençol. Não tomamos café da manhã.

(...)

Voltei ao trabalho, e meu dia estava sendo maravilhoso. Eu estava feliz. Eu estava despreocupada. Trabalhava, mas ao mesmo tempo começava a perceber que o trabalho não era tudo que eu poderia ter na minha vida. Eu estava a 1 semana com uma pessoa que me ensinou que a vida nos dá prazeres que temos que aproveitar quando eles aparecem. Não podemos jogar oportunidades no lixo.

Coloquei as pernas pra cima na minha mesa, ainda segurando a rosa que ganhei de Edward pela manhã e liguei pra Alice. Eu tinha que contar tudo a ela.

- _Você está brincando comigo._

- Não. Têm sido maravilhosos. Todos esses dias. Ele é perfeito. Nós entregamos flores, nos beijamos na chuva. Passeamos... tudo isso tem sido completamente...

- _Maravilhoso._ – Alice respondeu.

- Olha quem voltou! – Nessie disse apoiada na porta.

- Oi!! – sorri para ela.

- Nós vamos conversar mais tarde e você vai me contar tudo! – ela disse apontando pra mim.

Eu ri.

- _Alooou?_

- Oi Alice, me desculpe. – eu ainda estava rindo.

A segunda chamada no telefone tocou.

- Al, tenho que atender outra ligação. Pode esperar um pouco?

- _Claro baby_.

Apertei o botão do aparelho de telefone e atendi.

- Bella Swan.

- _Olha só quem está viva! Trabalhou muito essa semana e o final de semana é?_

- Oi Mike. Espera só um minutinho?

- _Sim senhora._

Voltei à ligação com Alice.

- Al, é o Mike.

- _Ui._

- Posso te ligar depois?

- _Acho bom ligar, Srta. Swan._

- Beijo.

Voltei à ligação com Mike.

- Oi Mike.

- _Oi._

- Você pode almoçar?

**POV EDWARD**

- Vamos, adivinha!

- _Não faço idéia!! Juro pra você, maninho. Mas pela sua animação, estou vendo que deve ser algo maravilhoso._

- Vai, Rosalie. Eu não vou te contar assim tão fácil. Você não está nem tentando.

- _Hm.. não sei, você construiu um jardim no topo da estátua da liberdade?_

- Não. Eu conheci uma pessoa.

- _Vou pegar o carro e estou indo praí. Agora._

E desligou o telefone na minha cara.

(...)

Rosalie havia se casado na mesma época que eu. Ela tinha uma filha linda, de 1 aninho, chamada Marie. Eu era apaixonado pela minha sobrinha e pela minha irmã. Toda minha família morava longe de mim, e eu vivia sozinho em NY. Rose foi a única que quando se casou, resolveu mudar para Long Island, para poder ficar pelo menos a poucas horas de mim.

- Essa é uma ótima história. – ela sorriu. – Bem Romeu e Julieta. Ela na janela, você embaixo...

- Eu só não quero cometer erros, entende? – eu disse enquanto empurrava Marie em seu carrinho de bebê. – Só isso. Quero que tudo seja perfeito, e certo.

- Edward... lembra quando éramos pequenos, e você tinha sete ou oito anos e estava trabalhando com o vovô naquele imenso jardim?

- Lembro, ele estava me ensinando a regar as flores, e foi difícil ele me explicar que apenas um pouco de água servia. Eu achava que tinha que encharcá-las de água.

- Exato. Isso é muito você. Desde pequeno você tende a exagerar.

- Eu sei.

- Olha, é a primeira vez que isso acontece com você desde que... aconteceu aquilo. Eu realmente fico com medo de ver você se empenhando tanto. Tão rápido assim.

- Só que tem um problema, Rose. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela.

**POV BELLA**

- _E então, como foi com Mike?_

- Olha, foi até um alívio, Alice. Ele disse que estava aliviado também, que sabia que nosso relacionamento não ia chegar a lugar nenhum. Até que foi fácil.

_- Ótimo. Que tal então eu passar na sua casa hoje, levar uma pizza, e a gente fofoca mais?_

- Hum.. hoje não dá. Vou sair mais cedo do trabalho hoje.

- _Você? Bella Swan saindo mais cedo do trabalho?_

- Poisé. – ri.

- _Preciso agradecer esse tal Edward por ter aparecido na sua vida._

Segunda-feira:

Saí mais cedo do trabalho. Edward me esperava lá embaixo em seu Land Rover. Fomos à biblioteca pública novamente. Sylvia estava lendo para as crianças "Branca de Neve". Edward ouvia as histórias como se fosse uma das crianças. Ele olhava pra mim e sorria.

- Está gostando?

- Adorando. – respondi.

Depois que Sylvia terminou de ler, as crianças pediram para que Edward lesse um pouco para elas. Elas gostavam quando ele lia.

Terça-feira:

Não fiquei mais nenhum segundo no meu escritório. Assim que deu 5 horas da tarde, saí cantarolando pela recepção. Nessie e as meninas perceberam meu estado de espírito e riram pra mim, me desejando um bom final de dia. Eu sabia que eu ia ter um. Edward me esperava lá embaixo novamente.

Fomos ao planetário. Eu nunca tinha ido ao planetário. Nem quando criança. Era extremamente mágico. Nos sentamos, esperamos as luzes se apagarem, e vimos as estrelas tão perto. Edward pegou na minha mão enquanto observávamos as constelações. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Quarta-feira:

Um dia comum, passeamos pelo Central Park. Brincamos no balanço. Ele se balançava e puxava o meu balanço pra perto do dele, me dando um beijo. Eu tentava fugir brincando, mas não conseguia. Rimos muito. Da barriga doer.

Quinta-feira:

Saí mais cedo do trabalho novamente. Passei no supermercado e comprei mantimentos. Ia fazer um jantar pra nós dois. Ele de todas as formas tentou atrapalhar meu momento de culinária, querendo dar opiniões ou até mesmo jogar sal na minha panela. Acabou resultando em uma guerra de comida. Nos sujamos por inteiro. Acabamos a nossa noite tomando um banho delicioso juntos. E fazendo amor no chuveiro também.

Sexta-feira:

Por causa da noite passada, Edward resolveu dessa vez fazer o jantar pra mim. Massa e vinho. Estava maravilhoso. Ele era um ótimo cozinheiro. Porém, ele exagerou ao comprar cinco garrafas de vinho. Ele sempre exagerava. Colocamos músicas gostosas no som e dançamos bastante. Subimos para seu jardim, estendemos uma toalha na grama e ficamos namorando, observando a noite de Manhattan. As cinco garrafas de vinho acabaram. E nossa noite foi absolutamente perfeita.


	10. Chapter 9 Red Toulips

**Meninas, a fic não está finalizada aqui no . EU tenho ela terminada, mas aqui não terminou ainda. Ainda tem mais de sete capítulo, ok???**

**Vou viajar amanhã, e só volto depois do carnaval, mas eu estou levando meu notebook e estrarei postando sempre que puder ok?? Por favooor, continuem dando reviews, eu adoro quando recebo!! Obrigada por todo o apoio, beijinhos!**

* * *

- Você não lembra disso?? Ahhh, fala sério, por favor. Você lembra sim, só não quer falar porque Edward está aqui. – Alice disse, bebendo seu 5º drink. Estávamos no nosso querido bar do Sam.

- Tá, foi a noite do Coquetel não foi? – acabei cedendo à Alice.

- Isssooo! Edward, durante nosso intervalo de inverno na faculdade, nós subimos no telhado do dormitório das meninas.

- É, e eu bebi mais de 10 copos de Ponche, com mais 3 Dr. Peppers, 2 sprites, 5 coca-colas, 2 copinhos de vodka e um de whisky.

- E ela vomitou TUDO. Em tudo que é lugar. – Alice complementou rindo.

- Hum... mas porque você não foi pra casa nesse intervalo de inverno na faculdade? – ele me perguntou.

Pela milésima vez ele vinha com perguntas que eu não sabia responder. Ele já havia feito bastante delas, mas eu simplesmente ficava calada, e ele mudava de assunto. Ele me respeitava quanto a isso. Dessa vez fiquei calada do mesmo jeito.

- Porque você não nos conta sobre o beijo, Alice? – desconversei.

- Que beijo? – Edward perguntou olhando pra Alice.

- É o seguinte. Eu sou psicóloga. Acho que Bella já deve ter te contado. E eu trabalho com crianças que tem problemas de baixo estima. Nós usamos as artes pra que elas melhorem. No meu setor, a gente monta peças. Por exemplo, quando a menina se sente feia, a gente coloca ela como a Bela, da Bela e a Fera.

- Isso é muito legal. – Edward disse enquanto bebia sua Heineken.

- Muito. Eu adoro fazer isso. Só que agora, ultimamente, estamos tendo um grande problema com uma das meninas.

- Que problema? – ele perguntou curioso. O jeito que ele tinha era encantador. Ele dava atenção às pessoas. Me senti tão bem de tê-lo ao meu lado, de tê-lo comigo.

- A menininha, Carly, ela é MUITO inteligente. Demais. Cria coisas maravilhosas, tem idéias maravilhosas. Mas quando qualquer menino se aproxima dela, ela entra em pânico. Ela para de criar as coisas, ela fica nervosa. Parece que ela.. apaga.

Ok, isso parecia alguém. Eu estava começando a querer me relacionar com essa história e isso não estava ficando nada bom.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? – Edward perguntou, ainda interessado.

- Ela é órfã. Seus pais que a adotaram são muito legais, mas... eles não sabem mais o que fazer.

- Gente, eu me esqueci! – cortei o assunto dos dois. – Eu preciso fazer uma ligação e o celular não pega aqui dentro. Vou lá fora e já volto. – eu precisava tomar ar.

Na mesma noite, Edward foi dormir na minha casa. Nos deitamos, e assim que apaguei a luz do abajur, me aconcheguei em seus braços, e ele me deu sua outra mão para que eu segurasse. Ficamos brincando com nossas mãos, enquanto conversávamos.

- Você sabia que meu pai e minha mãe se conheceram no meio de uma corrida de cavalos? – ele falou baixo, com sua boca em meio a meus cabelos.

- É? Legal... – falei tentando parecer interessada. Mas esse era o tipo de assunto que nunca iria me interessar.

- É... eles se conheceram, ele chamou ela pra jantar... 1 ano depois eles se casaram.

- Hum.... – respondi.

- E seus pais, como se conheceram?

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Respirei fundo. Edward deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Eles se conheceram em.... um baile. Minha mãe estava... gripada. E meu pai ficava chamando ela pra dançar o tempo inteiro e ela não aceitava envergonhada, porque ela estava gripada, fungando e tudo.

Edward riu. Suspirei novamente.

- E então ele ofereceu levá-la em casa. E acabou que eles descobriram que moravam no mesmo prédio.

- Uau. – ele respondeu, me dando outro beijo na cabeça.

- E eles se casaram. 4 semanas depois. - fiquei fazendo carinho em seus dedos.

- É uma ótima história. – ele disse com a voz sonolenta.

- Mas eu acho que a nossa história é a melhor. – respondi.

- É? – senti que ele sorriu com seus lábios em minha cabeça.

- É. – balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Edward riu. Ele não riria se soubesse que a história que contei, dos meus pais, nunca existiu.

(...)

- Steph, traga as faturas do mês passado, e leve essas desse mês. Preciso checar se existe alguma improcedência.

- Sim senhora. Já volto. – Steph saiu da sala com milhões de pastas na mão.

Voltei para o meu computador tentar terminar meu trabalho o mais rápido possível para sair mais cedo novamente, quando o telefone tocou.

- Bella Swan.

- _Quando é o seu aniversário?_

- Oi amor! Pra que você quer saber isso?

- _Porque quero saber ué. Agora que estamos juntos, no dia que for seu aniversário, eu quero poder te dar alguma coisa._

- Não precisa me dar presentes...

- _Bella_ – ele me cortou. – _quer parar de me enrolar e falar quando é o seu aniversário?_

- Tá bom.. é dia... 1º de abril.

- _1º de abril? Você faz aniversário no dia da mentira?_ – ele riu.

- Poisé. Olha estou muito ocupada agora. Preciso desligar.

Não ouvi nem o tchau dele. Eu odiava mentir pra ele. Mas eu tinha. Eu não queria contar o que se passava comigo, eu não queria que tivessem pena de mim.

Coloquei meus sapatos, não dei tchau a Stephanie, não chequei meus emails, não peguei minha bolsa, não terminei o que tinha pra fazer, não falei com ninguém, passei voada por Simon e saí correndo daquele escritório, o mais rápido que pude. Andei, andei, andei, como nunca tinha andado antes. Devo ter dado umas 15 voltas em todo o Central Park.

Edward estava sendo perfeito comigo. Eu tinha que contar a verdade a ele. Ele tinha que saber o que se passava comigo. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Era mais forte do que eu.

E pensar que se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria na extrema felicidade que estou agora. Antes, eu não tinha noção do que era cumplicidade. Eu não tinha noção do que era carinho, comprometimento, cuidado, zelo, atenção, amizade, sexo, tesão... amor. Até agora.

Saí pelo portão principal do Central Park indo para o lugar que eu deveria ir naquela hora. A casa de Edward.

Eu já tinha a chave de lá, e quando abri a porta, vi que ele estava no sofá, dormindo, com a televisão ligada no noticiário. O telefone pousava em sua barriga.

Me aproximei dele e o salto dos meus manolos o acordaram.

- Bells?

- Oi Edward.. – me agachei, dando um selinho.

- Liguei para o seu trabalho, mas Steph disse que você havia sumido e nem disse pra onde ia.

- É, eu saí mais cedo, precisei resolver umas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Nada demais.

- Mas já são 10 horas da noite.

- Eu sei. – meu semblante estava péssimo. Edward franzia o cenho tentando me decifrar, mas não conseguia.

Ele pegou as costas de sua mão e passou pela minha bochecha.

- O que houve, Bells?

- Edward...

- Diga.

- Eu te amo.

Edward então se sentou no sofá, e me pôs entre suas pernas. Me deu um selinho novamente e um abraço delicioso. Apertado. Confortante.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito.

"_Quando você me questiona  
Por uma resposta simples  
Eu não sei o que dizer, não  
Mas é evidente (que)  
Se você se mantiver firme  
Você vai encontrar o caminh_

_Então, não se renda  
Porque você pode vencer  
nesta coisa chamada amor"_


	11. Chapter 10 Anemones

**Meninas!!!**

**Finalmente arrumei um tempinho para colocar um capítulo aqui. Como vocês esperaram bastante, vou postar dois seguidos ok? Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e por tudo!!! Assim que eu tiver um tempo eu vou responder a todo mundo! Não me esqueci!**

**Beijinhos! :)**

* * *

Então era Natal. Natal em NY.

É uma das épocas que eu considero mais bonita do ano, não só pela idéia que passa, e por todas as tradições, mas também, em como NY consegue ficar tão perfeita. Apesar de ter sido criança e nunca ter passado um Natal como a tradição manda, com presentes na árvore, papai noel, e ceia, eu ainda conseguia achar essa época especial. Devia ser mágica.

A neve fina que começa no final de novembro e se torna espessa em meados de Dezembro, torna tudo tão mais bonito e correspondente à festividade.

Crianças vestindo roupas que a avó fez, com renas e seus narizes vermelhinhos, sinos tocando em qualquer quadra, as vitrines cobertas de soldadinhos de chumbo, "papais noéis", guirlandas, árvores repletas de bolas coloridas, estrelas brilhantes, presépios nas igrejas, pessoas correndo para comprar seus presentes... Enfim, uma época deliciosa. Ou não, no meu caso, tendo em vista os meus últimos anos. Nunca tinha vivenciado essas coisas quando criança. E nem quando adulta. Passava as festas estudando, trabalhando, ou apenas vendo os desfiles e festas pela televisão.

Pela primeira vez eu estava passando o natal apaixonada. Amando. Com Edward ao meu lado, o único homem que me fez sorrir de verdade, e sem medo. O único homem que conseguiu me tirar da obsessão de trabalhar! Seu jeito exagerado, e cuidadoso, me encantava a cada dia que passava. Muitas amigas do trabalho comentavam que não agüentariam tanto grude, que nem o nosso. Eu já estava "morando" com ele há 20 dias, e cada dia que passava, eu sentia que não queria ficar longe dele. Era tudo muito simples: Estava bom do jeito que estava e não deveria mudar em nada.

Mas o Natal chegou, e aparentemente tudo mudou.

Alice estava fazendo extra no Natal, trabalhando como Duende em uma loja de departamentos. Ela sempre teve esse jeito. Mesmo terminando seu curso de psicologia e trabalhando bastante, quando o dinheiro apertava ela não se importava de fazer uns bicos, aonde quer que fossem. Como estava difícil de conciliar os horários, combinamos de nos encontrar em um café que ficava perto do meu escritório e perto da loja de departamentos. Era a única forma de nos atualizarmos antes do Natal.

Cheguei um pouco antes, e abri o NY Times, para ler as notícias. Desde que pus o pé no escritório pela manhã, não tinha parado um segundo. Não deu 15 minutos, Alice chegou.

"Estou bonita?" – ela se apontou da cabeça aos pés. Sua roupa, numa mistura de verde e vermelho, estava muito engraçada. Porém, Alice ficava fofa daquele jeito. Ela era pequena e combinava bem com um duende.

"Tá fofa" – respondi, fechando meu jornal e colocando-o no balcão.

"HoHoHo, Feliz Natal!" – ela me abraçou forte. Alice era a melhor coisa da minha vida, junto com Edward. Gargalhamos juntas.

"E então, como está indo o trabalho?" – falei ainda rindo.

"Hum... Veremos..." – Alice disse, tirando seu gorro engraçado. Seus cabelos voaram pra fora dele. "Ontem eu simplesmente tive que tirar e entreter uma criança que cismou em montar em todas as máquinas de lavar do local." – ela fez uma cara irônica. "Eu amo meu trabalho, sabe?" – ela deu um suspiro. "Você poderia me trazer um café descafeinado por favor?" – ela pediu ao atendente.

Suspirei sorrindo pra ela.

"E então, como você está? Faz tanto tempo que não conversamos direito, Bells. E eu sei que essa época é uma das piores pra você." – ela colocou sua mão em meu braço, alisando.

"Hum...." – respondi. Não sabia o que falar, não sabia por onde começar. " E como estão indo as coisas lá no colégio? Com a menina do beijo?"

"Estão legais. Acabei de terminar de escrever a peça de fim de ano. As crianças vão apresentar dia 23, vê se aparece lá com o Edward pra assistir..."

"Claro, claro que vou! Conte comigo lá. Não perderia isso por nada" – respondi.

"E então, e a vida de casada, como vai?" – ela sorriu pra mim.

"Eu não estou casada."

"Você está praticamente morando com ele."

"Mas eu ainda tenho a minha casa, Alice" – revirei os olhos.

"Você. Está. Morando. Com. O. Edward." – ela continuou.

Continuei não falando nada. Dei um gole no meu café, olhando pra frente.

"E então, quais são os planos de vocês para o Natal?" – ela desconversou.

"Nós...devíamos ir pra casa da família dele... para as festas de fim de ano."

"Devíamos?" – ela apoiou seu cotovelo no balcão e sua cabeça na mão, descansando um pouco. "Não entendi."

"Ah... Toda aquela rotina do _vamos-conhecer-sua-família_. Eu chego lá, faço o papel da namorada... Você sabe como isso é pra mim. Num sei nem porque ele faz disso uma grande coisa." – respirei tentando continuar meu ponto. "Isso é uma coisa tão pré-histórica, não sei porque essa história de ter que passar o final do ano com família e amigos, isso é muito ultrapassado."

Alice me deu um olhar de reprovação aterrorizador.

"Você ainda não contou nada a ele sobre você, não é?"

Não respondi. Pedi refúgio ao meu copo de café novamente.

"Eu só estou pensando... No dia que ele quiser casar com você... e isso VAI acontecer... Como você vai explicar o seu lado na igreja? Só comigo sentada?"

"Eu não preciso explicar tudo a ele, Al" – devolvi o olhar de reprovação. Ela estava realmente me irritando.

"É Bella. Você está certa. Você não deveria. Você deveria continuar assim do jeito que tá, vivendo a sua pequena fantasia, no seu pequeno mundinho. É bem mais seguro desse jeito não é?"

"Estou indo embora." – eu tinha que ir embora. Ou eu ia acabar sendo muito grossa com Alice.

"Isso. Faz isso mesmo. Corre. Tchauzinho. Não esqueça do seu guarda-chuva!!"

Ok. Eu ia ser grossa com ela. Ela estava passando dos limites e não queria me entender. O que ela pensava que era? Uma pessoa que mandava em mim e nos meus sentimentos? Uma pessoa que deveria me ditar e falar o que eu deveria fazer ou não?

"Alice, sabe o que eu acho? Que você está com muita inveja."

"O que???" – ela colocou sua caneca no balcão.

"Com certeza! Você prefere que eu fique me sentindo miserável e esperando junto com você pelo príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco, mas quando isso acontece comigo, de verdade, você não consegue aceitar!"

"Acontece de verdade? Bella, Edward, o seu príncipe, nem sabe quem você é."

"Tchau, Alice."


	12. Chapter 11 Cherry Blossom

"Alice ligou de novo." – Edward disse sentado na cama e de cara amarrada, enquanto eu trabalhava em uns últimos fluxos no meu notebook. A chuva estava forte lá fora.

"É?" – foi só o que consegui responder. Estava concentrada em meu trabalho.

"É. Deixou todas as informações sobre a peça de teatro, se você mudar de idéia."

"Eu adoraria ir, mas..." – apontei para o notebook ligado e todos os papéis em cima da mesa que tinha no quarto de Edward. "Não dá. Vou ligar pra ela."

"Já arrumei todas as malas e liguei pra minha família" – ele disse com um semblante estranho. Edward estava muito estranho desde que eu cheguei em casa. Mas tudo durante o meu dia estava sendo estranho, e eu simplesmente ignorei. "Vamos sair amanhã bem cedo, tá?"

"Eu não posso ir com você amanhã." – falei.

Edward apenas olhou pra mim, soltou o ar pela boca, e olhou o chão.

"Eu sei, eu sei que é muito ruim, ainda mais cancelar assim de última hora, mas eu achei que conseguiria fugir do trabalho, e agora apareceu esse problema com as licenças dos fluxos, quebrando os planos de todo mundo da empresa, inclusive o meu."

"Assim não vai funcionar." – Edward falou pra si mesmo, muito baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir.

"O que?" – eu precisava que ele falasse aquilo novamente em voz alta pra mim.

"Bella. Porque você esconde as coisas de mim?"

"Como assim?"

"Eu estava arrumando as malas hoje e achei o seu livro de endereços dentro da mala." – ele me entregou o livro. "Não havia ninguém com o seu sobrenome. Além do pessoal do seu trabalho e de Alice, em Pittsburgh só havia um tal Charlie Swan." – e então ele levantou e foi até o criado mudo. "Também achei essa foto. É você e seu pai?"

Não senti mais nada além de uma tristeza terrível ao olhar aquela foto novamente. Não sei nem o que ela fazia ali. Eu devia tê-la jogado fora, ou queimado completamente porque só me trazia péssimas memórias. Andei até a janela, observando os pingos fortes de chuva que causavam um grande barulho, e me encostei perto dela, na parede. Edward ainda me olhava, esperando uma possível explicação. Pensei que talvez então, aquela fosse a melhor hora para contar.

"Eu não sei que dia é o meu aniversário."

Edward continuou ainda me olhando.

"Quando eu tinha 3 meses de idade, eu fui encontrada no Aeroporto de Pittsburgh." – suspirei, lembrando-me de várias coisas do meu passado. "Boa história, não?"

O cenho franzido de Edward me deixava preocupada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura de emoções. Preocupada por achar que ele poderia estourar comigo, falando que menti ou omiti pra ele por todo esse tempo. E aliviada, por finalmente estar contando todos os meus traumas ao homem que eu amava. E então achei melhor continuar.

"Me colocaram em um abrigo de crianças abandonadas, e então um casal me adotou. A mulher morreu 1 ano depois de me adotar, e o homem entrou na justiça com uma petição pedindo para que eu continuasse a morar com ele." – automaticamente as lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos. "A justiça aceitou, então continuei a morar com ele." – apontei para a foto que estava na mão de Edward.

"Ahm..."- ele olhou a foto mais uma vez.

"Fiquei com ele até os meus 13 anos. Charlie bebia muito, e... " – falar aquelas palavras eram muito difíceis pra mim. Suspirei fundo. "Ele abusava de mim.. quase todas as noites. Me falando que se eu contasse para alguém ele me colocaria pra fora de casa e eu nunca mais saberia o que era uma família." – não contive mais as minhas lágrimas. - "Não sei como consigo ser uma pessoa relativamente normal até hoje."

Edward fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, provavelmente identificando o absurdo que era a minha história. Talvez assim ele me pudesse entender um pouco mais. Então ele me abraçou forte, e me senti bem, me senti protegida.

"Ele morreu tem pouco mais de 1 mês". – falei com minha cabeça repousada em seu ombro, molhando toda a sua camisa com minhas lágrimas. "De qualquer forma. Me desculpe por não ter te contado antes, isso tudo é muito doloroso pra mim."

"Eu te entendo." – ele deu um beijo carinhoso na minha cabeça.

"E é por isso que eu não posso ir com você amanhã" – me soltei do seu abraço.

Por mais que eu amasse Edward, eu não podia enfrentar uma família inteira. Eu não podia enfrentar toda aquela melação de pai, mãe, filho, filha, netos sentados em uma mesa e contando como foi o seu dia. Eu nunca tinha tido isso na minha vida, e todas aquelas pessoas tinham todos os dias a oportunidade de estar com pessoas do mesmo sangue. Eu nem sabia quem era do mesmo sangue que o meu.

Assim que me soltei do abraço, sem nem conseguir olhar para os olhos de Edward, mais uma vez fui covarde e fugi dele. Abri a porta de sua casa, peguei meu casaco e saí.

Andei pela chuva pela milésima vez pensando em tudo que eu deveria fazer para organizar a minha vida. O problema é que eu não sabia como proceder, eu não sabia como agir. Nem com Edward, nem com Alice, nem comigo. Eu era uma pessoa bloqueada, e simplesmente não era fácil quebrar um trauma tão grande, como se não fosse nada. Talvez eu precisasse de ajuda.

Pensei em Alice e como eu tinha sido grossa com ela. Quando me aproximei da 72ª quadra da Rua principal, lembrei que era o dia de sua peça de teatro. E era pra lá que eu ia.

Assim que entrei, me deparei com pais e crianças. Uma música natalina suave, em som de piano tocava no fundo, dando todo um clima. Desenhos com bonecos de neve, árvores de natal e presentes, estavam espalhados por todas as paredes do local. Naquela imensidão de cadeiras brancas, procurei por uma vazia para poder me sentar e ver a peça que a minha melhor amiga tinha produzido para as crianças.

A luz se apagou e as pessoas bateram palma, me fazendo bater também. O palco a frente, coberto por um tecido verde e com vários desenhos que provavelmente tinham sido feitos pelas crianças, abriu-se, mostrando os pequenos atores mirins que participariam do espetáculo.

Um castelo todo pintado de lápis de cera fluorescente, era o fundo do cenário. Percorri meu olhar por tudo, até que olhei em um pedaço da coxia, Alice, e a tal menina, fantasiada de princesa. Ela estava ajoelhada, olhando nos olhos da menina, e falando algumas palavras. Provavelmente de incentivo.

A menina adentrou o palco, de primeira um pouco desconcertada e sem ânimo.

30 minutos de apresentação, já rumando para o final, a peça tinha toda a minha atenção.

_"Princesa, ó princesa. Eu nunca tive a intenção de te abandonar. Por favor, volte."_ – o menininho falava para a tal menina, que estava deitada em uma cama, indicando seu leito de morte. _"Por favor volte, Princesa Amelia. Eu sei que você se sente segura enquanto está dormindo. Segura em seus sonhos, onde ninguém pode te machucar. Mas eu te amo, princesa Amelia. E te prometo que se acordar, eu vou te proteger, e de qualquer forma ninguém irá te machucar."_ – o menino então levantava e dava um beijo na bochecha da princesa. Ela levantava, e espreguiçava, como se estivesse acordando de um longo sonho.

Eu me identificava com a história. Eu era a tal princesa. Que vivia em meu mundo, trancada, achando que ninguém me machucaria se eu não me mostrasse. Se eu continuasse em meus sonhos. Mas uma pessoa apareceu para me salvar. E da mesma forma, me proteger e não deixar ninguém me machucar. E eu tinha fugido dela. Aliás, as duas únicas pessoas que queriam me ajudar, eu fiz questão de fugir e as magoar. Ao final da peça, chorei tanto, que algumas mães me olharam assustadas.

Fiquei tão absorta em meus pensamentos, que as luzes se acenderam e eu simplesmente continuei sentada aonde estava. Enquanto olhava pro chão, fui interrompida de meus pensamentos, ao ver o tênis e a calça jeans. Subi meu olhar, e vi a jaqueta marrom. Edward estava ali ao meu lado.

"Hey." – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

"Hey." – respondi sorrindo. "Ainda posso ir com você amanhã?"


	13. Chapter 12 Anthuriums

_Eu sei, eu sei, demorei demais. Mas eu estava viajando. Agora estou de volta, e vou postar com muito mais frequência. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, favoritadas e pelos recados! Sempre tenho mais ânimo para escrever. Estarei postando em minhas outras fics também. Um grande beijo! :)_

_Esse cap. vai em homenagem à minha amiga Julieide, que sempre está por aqui acompanhando e me aturando no msn. Obrigada amiga! :)_

* * *

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, e muita chuva do lado de fora, acordei. Viagens sempre me davam sono, e como ainda estava cedo, acabei adormecendo. Acordei com uma sensação de pânico me consumindo, e só de pensar que estávamos chegando na casa da família Cullen, meu estômago já embrulhava.

Assim que Edward viu que acordei, deu um sorriso.

"Eu mudei de idéia." – me senti com falta de ar.

"Você se importaria de pegar uma maçã pra mim?" – ele disse me ignorando.

"Sério, dá meia volta com o carro, vamos voltar pra NY" – tentei mais uma vez.

"Bella, elas estão bem aí atrás de você" – ele continuou falando das tais maçãs.

"Porque a gente não passa o Natal em casa?" – me virei pra ele. "A gente assiste a filmes antigos, fazemos nossa ceia perto da lareira e amor a noite inteira! Por favor?"

"Nós não temos uma lareira." – ele disse respirando alto, sorrindo. E me ignorando novamente.

Mais uma hora e meia de viagem, finalmente chegamos na casa dos Cullen. Ela ficava bem no interior, e o verde era predominante. A casa era enorme, branca, típica casa daqueles patriarcas que prezam pelo lado família. Haviam guirlandas de Natal espalhadas por toda a cerca branca que circulava a área da casa.

Edward estacionou o carro bem na porta e desligou o motor. Me olhou e respirou fundo novamente.

"Então é isso. Chegamos." – ele continuou me olhando. Eu, apesar de estar olhando pra frente, podia ver por minha visão periférica que ele esperava uma reação minha. Qualquer que fosse. Mas eu estava apavorada. Minha respiração estava descompassada.

"Acho que devemos entrar." – ele disse, ao perceber que nenhuma reação sairia de mim naquele momento.

Abri a porta e saí, sentindo todo o frio que estava. Andei até a parte de trás do Land Rover de Edward, e me encontrei com ele, já abrindo o bagageiro e tirando nossas malas.

"Então é isso que as pessoas chamam de natureza, não é?" – falei olhando pras árvores, que eram muitas, espalhadas pelo quintal da frente.

"É... é isso que chamam" – ele me olhou rindo, pensando que eu deveria ser uma maluca e se perguntando aonde tinha se metido ao se envolver comigo. Me entregou uma sacola leve com alguns presentes e pegou o resto de nossas malas.

"Se formos embora agora, chegamos em NY oito da noite." – eu disse enquanto fechava a porta de seu bagageiro.

Edward apenas riu, e pela milésima vez no dia, me ignorou.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Oh, isso muda tudo!" – falei de forma irônica, brincando. Eu sabia que uma vez ali, não tinha mais volta.

Subimos as escadas de madeira também verde, indo de encontro a porta principal da casa. Cada passo que dei de encontro a ela, foram mais de 300 batidas do meu coração. Nem quando fechei a mais importante conta da empresa onde trabalhava, tinha estado tão nervosa quanto agora. Isso era completamente desconhecido pra mim.

Edward colocou as malas no chão, e virou-se pra mim, me dando um beijo na testa e um em meus lábios.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não fique nervosa" – ele passava suas mãos pelo meu braço, fazendo carinho, e ao mesmo tempo me esquentando do frio.

"Estou muito feia? Parecendo uma idiota?"

"Você está linda" – ele me deu outro beijo.

E então ele tocou a campainha. Uma mulher loira, muito simpática abriu a porta.

"Mãe!!"

"Meu amoooor" – ela abriu os braços para Edward, com um sorriso largo, enorme.

"Como você está mãe? Que saudade!" – ele abraçou-a com força.

"Tô ótima, e você?" – e então ele se soltou do abraço dela, fazendo com que ela me visse, escondida atrás dele. Entrei em pânico novamente. E se ela não gostasse de mim? E se eu não fosse a pessoa certa pra ele? Imagina passar dias com uma pessoa que você não se dá bem? O ar começou a me faltar.

"Mãe, essa é a Bella". – ele disse, colocando a mão em minhas costas e praticamente me jogando aos lobos.

O medo me fez imaginar uma reação em _Slow Motion_. A mãe de Edward sorriu novamente e veio andando em minha direção, já que eu ainda estava acuada no batente da porta.

"Bella! Sou Esme!! Como você é linda, como você está??" – ela me deu um abraço tão apertado quanto tinha dado em Edward, tirando todo o meu nervosismo. Que delícia sentir aquele abraço. Ele era tão.. materno, carinhoso. A reação em _slow motion_ diminuiu. – "Venha, tire o seu casaco, aqui dentro está calor, acendemos a lareira hoje cedo" – ela pegou meu casaco e tirou, sem eu nem ao menos pedir.

"Oi Tio Edward!!!!!!!!!" – uma menina de seus cinco anos veio correndo e pulou no colo de Edward, que a abraçou forte.

"Baixinha!" – ele disse, dando vários beijos na cabeça dela. "Que shampoo cheiroso é esse?"

"Shampoo de cereja da vovó. Sabia que a embalagem dele é rosa?" – ela respondeu balançando os cabelos.

"E a escola, Julie??? Como está indo? Gostou da mochila que eu mandei pela sua mãe?" – ele continuou com ela no colo, e sorrindo muito pela animação da menina.

"Adorei, tio! Ela é linda e cabem todos os meus livros! E é rosa..." – ela ria com os braços enrolados no pescoço de Edward. E com certeza gostava de rosa, porque estava vestida com a cor da cabeça aos pés. "Saudade de você, viu tio?"

"Eu também Ju. Mas tô trabalhando muito." – ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela, e colocando-a no chão.

Que menina carinhosa. Os cabelos compridos, a pele alva, e as bochechas coradas, combinando com a cor do vestido. Apenas cinco anos e falava como uma adulta, que tinha saudades do tio. Me lembrei dos meus cinco anos. E foi aí que vi que não era melhor eu nem lembrar, pra não ficar frustrada.

"Eu vou colocar vocês no quarto de hóspedes, mas não repara que a casa tá uma zona, coloquei Jasper no sótão, pra que vocês possam ter mais privacidade." – Esme saiu andando pelo corredor, nos indicando o caminho do quarto onde íamos ficar. – "Jake, pelo amor de Deus, pára de tocar esse piano!" – ela disse para um menino de seus sete anos, que tocava a mesma música de natal, incessantemente.

"Jake e Julie são filhos da minha outra irmã, Tanya. Rosalie é a mais nova, mas ainda não chegou. Tem uma filhinha de 1 ano, Marie. Eles moram em Long Island, mais perto da gente." – Edward me explicou, envolvendo seu braço em minha cintura.

"Onde está meu pai?" – Edward perguntou à mãe.

"Ah, foi até a cidade, disse que precisava comprar algumas coisas. Rosalie ligou, ela, Emmett e Marie estão quase chegando."

"Por favor me diga que a câmera dele está quebrada." – Edward disse rindo para a mãe.

"Comprou uma nova filho, mais potente ainda" – ela riu de volta.

"Emmett, marido de Rosalie é um fotógrafo patológico. Viciado." – ele me explicou.

Eu estava absorvendo tanta informação que me sentia tonta. A família era enorme, três crianças, duas irmãs, dois cunhados, pai, mãe, avó e 2 primos. Era muita gente pra conhecer e guardar os nomes. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas.

"Heeeeeey! Feliz Natal!!!!" – Um homem muito parecido com Edward, porém mais velho, entrou pela porta, com algumas sacolas. O pai dele óbvio, presumi.

"Pai!" – Edward o ajudou com as sacolas, e colocaram em cima da mesa. Logo após deram um abraço forte.

"Filho!!!" – o abraço era tão bonito de se ver, que desejei que o tal Emmett estivesse aqui para tirar uma foto. "Quem é essa menina linda???" – ele se dirigiu a mim.

Não pude nem responder quem eu era, antes mesmo de abrir a boca ele falou:

"Eu seeeei quem é você! - brincou. - Você é Bella, seja bem vinda! Vem cá me dar um abraço!" – ele abriu os braços e me acolheu, como um verdadeiro pai acolhendo sua filha.

"Crianças, vocês devem estar mortos de cansados da viagem! Vocês não querem descansar um pouco antes do jantar?" – ele disse enquanto tirava os mantimentos da sacola.

"Acho que sim, pai" – Edward disse, enquanto a mãe já nos esperava na escada. Seguimos por aquelas paredes recheadas de fotos de infância. Cada degrau que eu subia, ao lado tinham fotos de toda a família.

"Hoje vai fazer muito frio, então coloquei dois cobertores extra para vocês. Tem lareira no quarto também, se quiserem é só pedir que seu pai traz a lenha, tá?" – ela abriu a porta do nosso quarto, que estava com cheiro de lavanda. Eu sentia paz naquele lugar, me sentia acolhida, me sentia bem. E ao mesmo tempo mal, por ter demorado vinte e três anos para passar por uma situação dessas.

Assim que entramos, ela abriu o armário, mostrando aonde que ficavam as coisas. Até suéter ela tinha deixado ali, caso precisássemos. O quarto estava todo arrumadinho, perfeito, e muito cheiroso. Ficamos nos olhando, até que Esme olhou pra mim e sorriu.

"Bella, estamos muito felizes por ter você aqui. Seja bem vinda."

"Obrigada me sinto muito _enjoada_... " – falei merda. Lógico. Típico de mim em estado nervoso "Digo, _lisonjeada_! Estou me sentindo muito bem vinda, obrigada! Desculpa, é que estou nervosa..." – eu sorri, mas altamente envergonhada e corando.

"De nada querida" – ela disse fechando a porta e me dando um beijo na cabeça.

Assim que a porta se fechou por completo, Edward riu de mim e deitou na cama, fazendo uma de nossas malas como travesseiro.

"E aí, o que achou da minha família?"

"Perfeita. Simplesmente perfeita." – eu disse indo até ele, me sentando na cama. "É tudo tão... perfeito. Não existe palavra melhor."

"Estou satisfeito que não estragamos tudo ontem."

Apenas sorri, olhando pra ele.

"Meu Deus, acordar cedo no dia seguinte depois de uma discussão na madrugada... Estou cansado. Com muito sono" – ele disse enquanto bocejava e coçava os olhos.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus fios dourados e bagunçados, fazendo carinho. Eu adorava os cabelos de Edward. Eram bagunçados, mas eram finos e não embaraçavam. Ele sorriu, e fechou os olhos, só aproveitando o carinho que eu fazia.

* * *

_Estou esperando as reviews para postar o próximo capítulo! :)_

_E o final está próximo! :(_


	14. Chapter 13 Belladonas

_Meus amores!!!_

_Aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo. Quanto aos comentários sobre a Alice, poisé, eu sou cabeçuda e esquecida. _

_É porque essa fic era Robsten e eu adaptei ela toda para Beward. Enfim, perdoem meu lapso de memória e obrigada pelo toque, já mudei :)_

_Agradeço às reviews, fico muito feliz de ver que gostaram da fic! Último capítulo em poucos dias.. :)_

* * *

"Eu tenho três.... filhos muito interessantes. Tanya, Rosalie e Edward. Eles sempre me deixam surpresos. Uma mulher maravilhosa, netos maravilhosos, genros maravilhosos. E quem sabe uma futura nora? – ele olhou pra mim, me fazendo quase engasgar com ar. – "Eu tenho amigos, velhos e novos. Família, nova e velha. E eu só queria desejar a todos nós um ótimo e muito feliz Natal." – Carlisle levantou o copo, terminando seu brinde. Todos nós levantamos, e brindamos a ceia de Natal.

"Feliz Natal" – todos responderam.

A mãe de Edward beijou o pai nos lábios, e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era uma cumplicidade tão grande, que apertava meu coração ao ver. Eu nunca tinha tido tantos sentimentos misturados em apenas um dia.

Os primos de Edward conversavam sobre computadores, Edward e Rosalie conversavam sobre a floricultura, Emmett tirava fotos, as crianças brincavam com Marie, a mais nova, sentada em uma cadeirinha de bebê. Tanya e o marido estavam sorrindo felizes vendo os filhos brincarem, e a vó de Edward apenas observava feliz, a família que ela montou. Eu, observava tudo isso, agradecendo a Deus por ter alguém que estava me dando a oportunidade de passar o Natal com uma família assim.

Após a ceia, fomos todos pra sala, para assistir programas de Natal na TV. Depois de algum tempo, Rosalie brincava com Jake no sofá, o pai de Edward dormia, a avó também, na cadeira de balanço. Edward estava com Marie no colo, olhando um livro todo colorido e cheio de bichinhos. Anna ficava perto, observando o tio e a prima.

"Tá vendo o leão? Aqui tem 1, 2, 3 leões." – Edward explicava pra Marie, mesmo sabendo que nessa idade ela ainda entenderia muito pouco. Ele tinha prazer de fazer isso.

Ele era encantador. Fiquei rindo sozinha vendo aquela cena.

Jake passou por mim correndo, falando que estava na hora, estava na hora, repetindo milhões de vezes.

"Está na hora de que?" – falei pra Edward que se levantava do chão e entregava Marie para Rosalie.

"Nós temos a tradição de toda véspera de Natal abrir apenas um presente, para tirar a ansiedade de abrir todos, já que só abrimos no dia seguinte." – ele sorriu me abraçando.

Todos se reuniram ao redor da árvore de natal. Jake e Anna já estavam sentados ao pé dela, olhando os presentes como se fossem pedaços de um tesouro.

"Então, quem vai primeiro?" – o pai de Edward falou.

"Eu, eu, eu!!!!" – Anna gritou balançando a mão.

"É, eu acho que compramos algo pra Anna" – Edward disse apontando para um pacote vermelho com um laço dourado. Nós tínhamos embrulhado juntos.

Anna correu para o pacote, pegou e o abriu em segundos. Um pacote de meias. Ela agradeceu, meio triste.

"Tem mais coisa dentro do pacote, Anna" – Edward disse rindo.

Ela então olhou mais para a sacola e viu as duas Barbies que havíamos comprado. As duas que ela estava sonhando em ganhar, como Tanya tinha avisado a Edward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – ela deu um grito, tirando gargalhadas de todos. Pulou em nosso colo, e nos encheu de beijos. Eu podia levar essa menina pra casa e nunca mais soltar.

Algum tempo depois, e todos os respectivos presentes abertos, Esme levantou.

"Não tem nenhum presente pra Bella???"

"Gente, não precisa, não é necessário" – eu falei envergonhada.

"Acho que tem ali na árvore." – o pai de Edward disse.

"Não, pai, mãe... deixa comigo" – Edward falou, saindo de onde estava sentando e ajoelhando-se na minha frente.

Eu não sei porque, mas tive a sensação de que meu coração havia parado completamente, por inteiros segundos. O ar, pela milésima vez no dia, me faltou. Ele não ia fazer isso, ele não ia fazer isso, ele não ia.

"Aqui" – ele me entregou uma caixinha azul de veludo. – "Feliz Natal".

Eu peguei a caixinha e.... não sabia o que fazer.

"Abra, Bells" – ele disse me encorajando. Mas sem sucesso.

Abri a caixinha e o que eu mais temia estava ali. Um anel, de ouro, lindo, com uma pedra enorme e brilhante.

"Oh, Edward... não acredito." – Rosalie falou baixo, mas eu pude ouvir.

Ele fez.

A família inteira estava olhando pra minha cara no momento. Menos Anna, que estava brincando com as barbies e Jake, com um robô.

Pânico.

Essa era a palavra.

Junto com desespero.

Somado com pavor e aflição.

A única coisa que consegui fazer, mesmo automaticamente, foi me levantar e pegar meu casaco.

"Querida, está tudo bem?" – a mãe de Edward disse, ainda sentada no sofá.

"Eu só preciso tomar um ar." – respondi com a voz falhando.

Saí correndo pela grama do jardim, com o ar saindo forte pela minha boca. O frio estava congelante. Mesmo assim, nada me parava. Eu só queria correr e sumir. Desaparecer.

Edward bateu a porta da frente e veio correndo descendo as escadas e colocando o casaco.

"Bella!!!"

Mesmo assim eu não parava de correr. A falta de ar do nervosismo, me impediu, mas mesmo assim continuei andando. Edward me alcançou.

"Bella!"

"Edward, eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso!!!" – eu falava junto com lágrimas.

"Aonde você vai essa hora Bella??" – ele pegou meu braço.

"Eu não pertenço aqui, eu não pertenço a nada disso!" – gritei.

"O que foi que eu fiz???" – ele disse segurando meus dois braços dessa vez.

"Você acabou de me propor casamento!" – meus gritos não cessavam. – "Na frente de toda a sua família!"

"Eu achei que seria especial, eu queria dividir isso com eles!" – ele respondia nervoso.

"Você sempre me disse que não iria colocar pressão em mim, que ia cuidar de mim, que ia me tratar bem..."

"Bells, de que que você tá falando? Eu não fiz nada disso? Querer casar com você É querer cuidar de você."

"Você exagerou, Edward! Exagerou!" – eu já não enxergava mais nada na minha frente, devido ao acúmulo de lágrimas em meus olhos.

Edward olhou pro chão, e mexeu nos cabelos.

"O que você espera que eu fale disso, Edward? O que?"

"Eu espero que você diga que sim, Bella!" – ele gritou também. – "E então que fiquemos juntos e felizes para sempre!"

"ISSO NÃO É UM CONTO DE FADAS, EDWARD!" – gritei mais alto. – "Tudo tem que ser extremamente perfeito desde o começo, e eu simplesmente não agüento isso! Você queria resgatar alguém, e minha luz estava acesa, e eu estava na janela! Oh, que gracinha!" – fui irônica e comecei a perceber que tudo isso poderia estar magoando ele, mas estava tão nervosa que não conseguia medir minhas palavras.

"Pode ser que tenha sido assim no começo, ou muito cedo talvez, mas cada um desses dias que eu passei eu fui me apaixonando cada vez mais, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Bella! Isso é tão difícil de entender?"

"Pff...Pára, Edward."

"Você não consegue aceitar que uma pessoa realmente te ame não é?" – ele falou aquelas palavras que pareciam estacas afiadas em meu coração.

"Você deve estar certo." – as lágrimas não paravam e já estavam me irritando. Mas criei forças para continuar. "Ali atrás você tem uma casa cheia de pessoas que te amam muito, e eles sempre te amaram e você nunca teve dúvidas disso, porque tem uma parede entupida de fotos suas, memórias de infância e coisas que EU NUNCA TIVE! E você quer ter uma família comigo? Se eu tivesse um filho eu nem saberia como agir, Edward!! Você tem noção do que é isso?"

Ele suspirou me olhando com cara de pena. Estava me incomodando.

"Eu não tenho nada a oferecer, eu não posso fazer isso. Simplesmente não posso fazer isso."

"Bells, me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de te assustar, eu só... por favor, eu não quero te perder. Não corra de mim, por favor."

"Eu queria... eu queria poder te dar algo em troca. Eu queria poder te dar alguma parte de mim, mas isso é algo que nem eu mesma tenho agora. Me desculpa."

Nem as lágrimas de Edward estavam me comovendo. Eu tinha me tornado uma pedra novamente.

* * *

_Preciso de reviews para postar o último capítulo! =D_


	15. Chapter 14 Just Roses

_Adorei as reviews!!!! :)_

_Estou feliz por colocar essa história no ff, agora vou ver se coloco Starlight, uma outra fic minha. :) Blackmail também vou continuar._

_Obrigada pelas reviews. De verdade. Nem esperava que tivessem. S2_

_Capítulo Final agora. Me dêem o parecer, do que acharam da fic, em geral._

_Um grande beijo! :)_

* * *

"O que aconteceu com você?" – Alice disse, tomando café comigo.

"É muito estúpido" – suspirei.

"Nada que eu não possa tentar te ajudar." – ela sorriu. Me senti mal por ter sido grossa com ela daquela vez. Estava aliviada agora, por ter soltado todas as minhas reclamações à lápide de Charlie, e por Edward saber de tudo.

Mesmo que não estivéssemos mais juntos.

"Já fazem 3 meses que estamos separados e eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, Al. É assim.. eu tenho caminhado muito, e eu sempre acabo passando pelos mesmos lugares. Até em frente ao prédio dele eu já parei. E tudo que eu fico pensando é em como eu gostaria de estar lá, com ele, como era antes." – sorri e chorei ao mesmo tempo. Eu era maluca.

Ash me olhou com compaixão, e continuou me olhando.

"Eu me sinto uma idiota sabe? Eu tinha tudo de melhor do mundo, e simplesmente estraguei. E o pior é que agora nem sei porque...."

"Porque você não vai até ele??" – Alice me interrompeu. – "Liga pra ele, sua doida!"

Eu caí na gargalhada.

"Aham. Com certeza. E o que eu falo? _Ah, Oi Edward. Me desculpa por ter sido extremamente maluca, lunática e psicótica. Posso ter o anel de volta_?"

"Boa idéia" – Alice falou bebendo seu café e sorrindo.

"Al, ele nem vai me perdoar, depois do que fiz ele passar. Eu não me perdoaria."

"Pode ser que não. Mas não acha que ele vale a tentativa?" – ela pegou na minha mão. – "Eu sei que sua vida nunca foi um conto de fadas, mas se existe alguém no mundo que mereça um final feliz, esse alguém é você, amiga."

"Eu sabia que você me falaria esse tipo de coisa, você é minha melhor amiga, você nasceu pra falar as coisas certas pra mim."

"Te amo Bells" – Alice levantou de sua cadeira e me abraçou apertado.

"Te amo Al. Obrigada por existir e compreender sua amiga maluca".

(...)

Olhei aquela porta branca, e por mais vontade que eu tivesse de correr dali, eu precisava fazer aquilo.

Toquei a campainha. Ele abriu rápido.

"Entrega." – eu sorri, com um vasinho de flores na mão.

Edward me olhou com a boca aberta, sem ação.

"Eu nem sabia se você estava aqui ou não.. talvez em alguma das suas caminhadas" – eu ri envergonhada.

"Perdi o hábito de caminhar." – ele me respondeu com o semblante triste.

"_Edward, você viu minha bolsa?_" – a voz feminina falou de dentro da casa dele.

"Me desculpe, eu estou te atrapalhando não é?" – ele estava com outra? Eu o tinha perdido?

"Bella??" – Rosalie apareceu ao lado dele, com Marie no colo.

Suspirei aliviada.

"Oi Rose."

"Olá. Bom, eu já estava de saída, Emmett está nos esperando em casa e Marie está meio enjoadinha sabe? Entre!" – ela disse passando por mim. – "É bom te ver de novo, eu já vou indo ok? Bye" – ela deu um sorriso pra Edward e bateu a porta. Eu fiquei desconcertada.

Entreguei o vasinho que estava na minha mão pra ele. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha e bloqueada. Edward pegou o vasinho e colocou em cima da mesa de jantar. Ele havia comprado móveis novos, mais bonitos.

"Se colocar Sprite na água, parece estranho, mas é melhor para as flores" – falei, parafraseando a primeira coisa que ele tinha me dito quando nos conhecemos. Esperando que isso amenizasse um pouco aquela situação constrangedora.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e colocou a mão nos bolsos.

"Como estão os negócios?" – tentei puxar assunto.

"Não estou mais cuidando da floricultura. Perdi a vontade. Voltei a trabalhar em um escritório de administração, da prefeitura." – ele disse sério.

"E... sua família como está?" – que vontade de correr. Ele me olhava decepcionado.

"Estão bem."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Edward me olhava, esperando eu falar. Ele não falava nada por vontade própria.

"Eu acho que estou indo então..." falei apontando para a porta. Edward nem se mexeu.

Peguei naquela maçaneta fria, e senti que aquela seria a última vez que nos veríamos. Isso me incomodava. Girei meus calcanhares novamente e olhei Edward nos olhos.

"Essa era a parte em que você deveria falar: _"Espere Bella, não vá."_

"Ahn?" – ele franziu o cenho.

"É. Na hora que eu estou indo embora você pede para eu ficar, e então me perdoa por ter sido uma covarde absurda. E ainda por cima ser a última a perceber uma coisa que todos já sabiam. Logo depois você me abraçaria, e falaria que tudo ia ficar bem entre nós. É assim que tem que ser."

As lágrimas começaram a rolar de meu rosto sem nem pedir licença. Edward ainda estava muito sério e isso basicamente me incomodava, porque não era ele. Não era o Edward que eu tinha conhecido. E a culpa por ele estar assim era minha.

"Acho que não estou familiarizado com esse tipo de procedimento."

"É. Acho que não." – respondi limpando minhas lágrimas. – "Então... nos vemos por aí".

Girei novamente meus calcanhares e voltei a tocar a maçaneta fria e assustadora. O início do nosso nunca mais.

"Bella... pare" – ele falou baixo, com a voz rouca. "Não vá."

Soltei a maçaneta, e senti vontade de sorrir. Mas as lágrimas voltaram a cair de meus olhos.

"Como fui? Fui convincente?" – ele sorriu seu sorriso mais lindo e brilhante e nessa hora pude reconhecê-lo novamente. Dei um soco leve em seu ombro.

Edward me abraçou forte, me levantando. Acho que morreria sem esse abraço.

"Foi ótimo. Você é melhor ator do mundo" – comecei a chorar mais, mas de alívio.

"Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Eu prometo" - ele falou antes de juntar nossos lábios.

E pela primeira vez, eu acreditei fielmente nisso.

**FIM**

* * *

_Fazer review não dói! :)_

_Ainda mais no último capítulo! hahaha_


End file.
